


Nurses and Guardians

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Medical, Medical Trauma, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nurses, Police, Police Uniforms, Romantic Friendship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Two friends who group under similar circumstances, had two different career paths in mind... at least they thought they did, and yet they ended up in taking the other's career path.Nurses and Guardians follows their story as they are now. Chicago tried beating them down when they were kids, and now as adults Chicago better watch out for the two of them.The two main characters of this story are:Silver, yes her mother named her that, works at Chicago Med as a nurse. Although she saw herself becoming a cop, nursing happens to be the right path for her. That way she can bug her friend Will all day at work.Billie, yep again her mother named her that, work as Detective for the CPD. Although funny enough, she saw herself becoming a nurse at Chicago Med. Being a Detective is the best fit for her, and she gets to bug her friend (and crush) Jay all day at work.Although they work separate jobs, their paths in life always seem to bring Silver and Billie back to each other one way or another...
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 10





	1. Dibs

"Billie go through the back!" Voight orders.

"I got eyes on!" Billie shouts, running into the suspect's house.

"I'm coming around the front, I'll try to block them." Ruzek shouts.

"Remember our suspect may be armed." Voight warns.

"Copy." Billie answers, cautiously making her way through the house.

-

Billie stops suddenly when she feels something push against her ankle.

-

"The house is rigged! Back off! Ruzek get out!" Billie shouts, dropping to the floor.

"Fall back!" Jay shouts.

"What?" Ruzek asks, his ear piece not picking up the conversation.

-

The call comes in a little too late.

-

Their armed suspect sees Ruzek, before Ruzek sees him, and the suspect shoots Ruzek.

-

Ruzek drops to the floor in pain, he tries to aim for the suspect, and as he tries to get a shot off another gun is fired.

-

"Ruzek! Knight! Are you okay?" Voight asks over the radio.

"Billie! Are you okay?" Jay asks, panic in his tone.

"Knight! Ruzek! Someone respond!" Voight orders.

"I've been shot." Ruzek groans over the radio.

"Billie!" Jay shouts.

"I'm fine, just grazed! Son of a bitch hid a 9mil in the grandfather clock." Billie says annoyed.

"Can you two make it out?" Voight asks.

"Yeah I can walk." Billie says.

"Ruzek?" Voight asks.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute Sargent." Ruzek sighs.

"Atwater and Lindsay are chasing the suspect. Ruzek and Knight, you two should get off to med." Voight says over the radio.

"I'll take them Sargent." Jay offers.

"Fine. I want a full report on my desk later." Voight orders.

"Dibs on Nurse Silver!" Jay shouts over the radio.

"Dammit!" Billie groans.

"Nurse Silver? Who is Nurse-?" Ruzek asks confused.

"Keep it professional Jay." Voight orders.

"I know Sargent." Jay smiles.

\--

Billie walks out of the house holding her right arm.

-

"You okay?" Jay asks, watching Billie exit the house.

"I'm pissed you called dibs." Billie makes a face.

-

Jay chuckles.

-

"Ruzek where the hell-?" Billie starts to yell into her mic.

"Present." Ruzek sighs, his right hand on his shoulder.

-

Jay shakes his head.

-

"Just go." Billie glares at Jay.


	2. Professional

At Chicago med Jay talks to his brother Will.

-

"Chicago's finest, what can med do for you guys today?" Will asks, smiling at Jay.

"We've got a couple of detectives that need stitches." Jay looks at Ruzek and Billie.

"I might need a bullet retrieved." Ruzek sighs.

"Okay I'll get you guys separate rooms." Will looks around for an available nurse.

"Hey Will is-?" Jay looks around. "Is she working today?"

"Yeah I saw her this morning. Why?" Will asks, looking at Jay.

"He called dibs on Silver." Billie says annoyed.

"Dibs. Okay." Will chuckles. "There she is."

-

Jay smiles.

-

"Excuse me, nurse." Will calls to a nurse leaving a patient's room.

"Yeah?" The nurse looks at Will.

"Would you please take these two detectives to a room?" Will points at Ruzek and Jay.

"Right this way Detectives." The Nurse smiles, grabbing a chart from Will.

"Is her name really Silver?" Ruzek asks confused.

\--

"Okay why don't you, take a seat on the bed." The nurse says, as she touches Ruzek's shoulder.

"Okay.” Ruzek nods.

"What's up Jay?" The nurse smiles.

"Silver." Jay smiles back.

"Professional or civilian?" The nurse asks Jay.

"Professional." Jay smiles.

"Dammit." The nurse groans.

"What?" Adam asks confused.

-

Jay chuckles.

-

"Ruin my fun." The nurse groans, pulling a pen from her pocket.

"Not sorry." Jay shrugs.

\--

"Okay detective-" the nurse reads the chart.

"Ruzek. Detective Ruzek. But you can call me Adam." Ruzek smiles.

"Okay detective Ruzie." The nurse forces a smile at Adam.

"Uh?" Ruzek looks at Jay confused.

-

Jay shakes his head.

-

"So detective Ruzie." The nurse writes something on his chart.

"Okay sure." Ruzek looks up at the nurse.

"Is this work related?" The nurse asks, looking down at Adam.

"Yeah. It happened at a suspect's home." Ruzek nods.

"Tell me exactly what happened." The nurse says, looking at Adam's shoulder.

"The suspect was trying- well he did run past me." Ruzek sighs annoyed. "The suspect shot at me, and that's how he was able to get away."

"Shot at you or did he shoot you intentionally?" The nurse asks.

"Both?" Ruzek shrugs.

-

The nurse looks at Jay with slight annoyance.

-

"Both." Jay nods.

"Okay Detective Ruzie, where were you shot?" The nurse asks.

"My left shoulder, just outside of my vest." Ruzek moves his hand.

"Exit wound?" The nurse asks.

-

Ruzek struggles to unbutton his shirt one handed.

-

"Let me, before you pull a muscle." The nurse says, putting gloves on.

-

Ruzek sighs and he looks at Jay.

-

"It's best not to fight her." Jay chuckles.

-

The nurse quickly unbuttons Ruzek's shirt, she pulls it down off of his left shoulder, and then she checks the entry and exit wound.

-

"I don't see an exit. Are you sure it was a bullet? As in a metal bullet?" The nurse pokes around the entrance wound.

"Ow!" Ruzek pulls away.

-

The nurse stares at Ruzek annoyed.

-

Jay tries not to laugh.

-

"That hurt!" Ruzek states.

"It's a fresh wound. Did you think-?" The nurse tries to keep a straight face.

"Did she really-?" Ruzek looks at Jay.

"I told her professional. It's technically part of her job." Jay shrugs.

-

Ruzek sighs annoyed as he glares at the nurse.

-

"Please don't sue. I was just seeing how tough you really are." The nurse smiles.

"And?" Ruzek asks.

"It goes against my professional code... To tell you." The nurse snickers. "I'll get doctor Halstead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the nickname "Ruzie" from the closed captioning on my friend's tv during season 2 or 3 of Chicago PD


	3. Her real name?

"What the hell was that Jay?" Ruzek asks confused once the nurse leaves.

"She's an old friend of mine and Billie's. She's-" Jay chuckles.

"Harmless? Is that the word you're looking for?" Ruzek asks.

"No. Because that would be a lie." Jay chuckles again.

-

Ruzek rolls his eyes.

-

"How's the shoulder?" Jay asks.

"It hurts like hell!" Ruzek snaps.

"You're not bleeding." Jay shrugs.

"What?" Ruzek pulls his shirt down.

"She found some way to hold off the bleeding." Jay shakes his head.

"Can she even do that?" Ruzek asks.

"It's kind of her trick." Jay nods.

\--

"Okay Detective Ruzek, let's take a look at the shoulder." Will says, as he enters the room with the nurse.

"Hey Silver." Jay taps the nurse’s shoulder.

"Hm?" The nurse looks at Jay.

-

Jay studies the nurse's face.

-

"What? Did I forget to lock up after I left again? Or did Will say I stole something?" The nurse asks.

-

Will clears his throat.

-

Ruzek looks at Jay and the nurse confused.

-

"I'm kidding." The nurse rolls her eyes.

"Can we talk out here?" Jay asks, gesturing to leave the room.

"Sure." The nurse nods.

-

Jay and the nurse leave the room together.

\--

"Hey Dr. Halstead-"

"Will. Just Will." Will smiles.

"Is that nurse Silver?" Ruzek asks.

"Yes. She's an old friend of ours." Will nods, feeling around the entrance wound.

"Is her name really Silver?" Ruzek asks confused.

"Did she introduce herself to you?" Will asks, staying focused on his work.

"No." Ruzek furrows his brow. He didn't notice before that she never gave her name.

"You'll have to bug Jay about Silver." Will smirks.

"Okay." Ruzek says, a little confused.

\--

"Hey what's with-?" Jay points to the nurse's cheek.

"The bruise?" The nurse asks, forgetting it was there.

"Yeah. Did someone punch you?" Jay asks.

"A regular wife beater." The nurse nods.

"Here? Or-?" Jay clenches his fists.

"Calm down. Will told me to walk already." The nurse shakes her head. "Yes it was here. He got lucky, I couldn't hit back!"

"You okay? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine. Can I please check on my friend?" The nurse asks.

"Fine. Go find Goldie... Silver and gold." Jay chuckles.

"Ha-ha! Billie hates when you call her that! I'm so telling!" The nurse smirks.

"What? No! You-!" Jay tries to stop the nurse.


	4. Still the same

Billie is waiting patiently in her assigned room. She's been swinging her feet, for what feels like an hour.

-

"Knock, knock." Silver says.

-

Billie looks up and she smiles.

-

"Please tell me you're-"

"I'm just a nurse." Silver shrugs.

"Dammit. Who am I stuck with?" Billie asks.

"Will's got me under his thumb today. So unfortunately-" Silver sighs dramatically.

"Is that because of-?" Billie gestures to her own cheek.

"Yeah Will doesn't want me going off on patients." Silver nods.

"Abuser?" Billie asks.

"Well-known." Silver nods again.

"Damn. Sorry boo." Billie shrugs.

"It's part of our jobs. Although it's funny we picked, each other's likely career path." Silver giggles.

"I get shot at and you get punched." Billie jokes, with a giggle.

"You get to work with your boyfriend." Silver smiles.

"Crush! Just a crush! He doesn't know!" Billie corrects. "And I could say the same about you!"

"Oh please. That's old news, I came to my senses years ago." Silver scoffs.

-

Billie giggles.

-

"I'm keeping my options open." Silver shrugs. "Besides I get to make tough guys cry."

"Ruzek?" Billie asks, trying to fight her smile.

"It fuels me." Silver giggles.

"Verdict?" Billie asks.

"Big bitch. I barely poked around his wound." Silver rolls her eyes.

"I knew it! Atwater owes me!" Billie shouts.

\--

"Okay ladies." Will enters Billie's room.

-

Billie and Silver giggle.

-

"So Detective Knight, how are you feeling today?" Will asks, looking at her shoulder.

"Pissed I hit a trap." Billie rolls her eyes.

"Well it isn't deep, maybe three stitches." Will shrugs.

"Yay another scar!" Billie says sarcastically.

"Hey we'll match!" Silver giggles.

"Yours was minor surgery." Billie rolls her eyes.

"I'd classify yours as the same thing." Silver crosses her arms.

-

Billie sighs as she looks at Will.

-

"I'm not getting involved." Will keeps his head down.

"Billie I think I'll go check on your-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Billie warns.

-

Silver giggles as she leaves the room.

-

"Glad to see you guys haven't changed." Will smiles.

"Yeah... Me too, all things considered." Billie nods.


	5. Tasteful

"Okay Detective Ruzie." Silver smiles, as she enters Adam's room again.

"Jay's taking a call." Adam states.

"Okay?" Silver says confused. "Detective Ruzie, Dr. Halstead will be prescribing you some pain medication. Do you have any concerns regarding the medication?"

"No. But why Ruzie?" Adam asks.

-

Silver ignores the question while she puts on rubber gloves.

-

Adam shakes his head.

-

"Mind if I peak?" Silver asks, pointing at Adam's shoulder.

"Sure." Adam nods.

-

Silver pulls the gauze off of Adam's shoulder to check the stitching.

-

"There wasn't a bullet." Adam sighs.

-

Silver tries to keep her smug response humble.

-

"Oh? What did Dr. Halstead find?" Silver asks.

"Nothing." Adam says confused.

-

Silver nods.

-

"I suggest you take it easy Detective Ruzie." Silver says, as she applies a clean set of gauze to Adam's shoulder.

"Are you calling me Ruzie because Jay told you to?" Adam asks.

-

Silver takes off her gloves, while she thinks over her answer.

-

"Did Will tell you to call me that?" Adam asks.

"No." Silver shakes her head.

-

Adam looks at Silver confused.

-

"I just don't like you." Silver shrugs.

"What?" Adam asks confused.

-

Adam's phone chimes as he receives a text.

-

"Oh Jesus!" Adam says embarrassed.

-

Silver looks down at Adam's phone, she can see the picture he just received, and then she shakes her head.

-

"It's tasteful, for her credit. But red isn't right for her skin tone... Maybe she should try burgundy." Silver comments, as she writes a note.

"Excuse me?" Adam asks confused.

"Yes I saw it." Silver states, looking Adam in the eyes.

-

Adam clears his throat as he puts his phone away.

-

"Problems in the relationship?" Silver asks, going back to her note.

"That obvious?" Adam asks with a sigh.

"Based on your reaction alone... Yes." Silver nods.

"I'm not sure these pictures are the way to fix anything." Adam mumbles.

"You know if she arched her back, it'd give her a better-" Silver stops herself. She snickers at the confused face Ruzek is sporting. "Sorry that's not professional."

"W-w-wait how do you know how to-?" Adam asks confused.

"Billie's the photographer. But I..." Silver looks around.

"What?" Adam asks, a little amused.

"I didn't tell you this. But I used to help Jay take and send nudes." Silver lowers her voice.

"Hold on." Adam is taken by surprise.

-

Silver giggles.

-

"Did you and Jay date or something?" Adam asks.

"Oh no. Never." Silver makes a face and she shakes her head. "We're really great friends. Although he hasn't see me naked."

"Are you-? Are you gay?" Adam asks, trying to wrap his head around this information.

-

Silver laughs.

-

"I'm sorry that wasn't PC of me." Adam says embarrassed.

"Personally I think a red lipstick does wonders." Silver winks at Adam.

"Yeah... Okay I'll be sure to pass that on to her." Adam nods, still confused about this information he's been given.

"Oh um one last thing." Silver says, handing Adam a folded piece of paper. "Tell Al I said hi, and give him that for me."

"Al? Alvin Olinsky? Detective Olinsky? You know-?" Adam asks, even more confused about this nurse.

"You're free to go Detective Ruzie. Just be sure to grab your papers from the desk before you leave." Silver smiles and then she leaves Adam's room.


	6. Mystery

Silver steps out into the hallway and she puts her hands in her pockets.

-

"Silver." Will says, as he looks over a patient's chart.

"What?" Silver groans, as she approaches Will.

"I thought we agreed you'd be-" Will looks Silver in her eyes.

"Oh come on Will! I have to make jokes, otherwise I'll lose it." Silver argues.

"Fine. But how about you don't makes ones that, insinuate you and I-"

"I'll call you Daddy next time if that's what you want." Silver snickers, and then she starts to cringe.

"Did that guy hit you harder than I thought?" Will asks, taking out his flashlight.

"Stop it! I don't have a concussion." Silver laughs, slapping Will's hand away.

"Please save those comments and jokes for after work." Will smiles.

"Yes sir." Silver mockingly salutes Will.

"Jay's looking for you at the front desk." Will shakes his head.

"Cool." Silver nods, making her way to the front desk.

\--

"We're almost Sarge." Jay says, as he looks around.

"She hated it, but she did as you asked." Jay smirks.

"I'll be sure to tell her." Jay chuckles. "By the way she's labeled Ruzek as a big baby."

"Okay we'll be back in 20. Yep. Bye." Jay hangs up the phone.

"You requested me?" Silver asks, as she approaches Jay.

"That was Voight, he wanted to make sure Ruzek survived your terror." Jay teases.

"Well Ruzek wants to know if I'm gay." Silver scrunches up her nose.

"What?" Jay asks with a laugh.

"Long story. But I gave him advice about his girl, so he wants to know if I'm gay." Silver rolls her eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Jay asks.

"Nothing." Silver smiles. "I changed the subject, and I gave him a note "for Al"."

"What do mean "a note for Al"?" Jay asks confused.

"In coming." Silver whispers, as she quickly walks away from Jay.

-

Jay looks at Silver confused as he watches her walk away. When he looks straight ahead again, he's almost startled by Ruzek.

-

"Jay you gotta tell me about this Silver." Ruzek huffs.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jay asks confused.

"How does she know Olinsky and Voight? I've never heard of this woman before. Then suddenly I'm meeting her for the first time, and she knows our boss and my partner." Ruzek says confused. "Where did she even come from?"

"He got the Silver lining effect." Billie snickers, as she catches most of Ruzek's ramblings.

"What?" Ruzek asks confused.

"Between Jay, Will, and myself we made up the joke "the silver lining effect". It basically means Silver dropped some truth on you, she gave you some advice you needed, and she offered some form of positivity to your life." Billie explains.

"Something like that." Ruzek nods, holding the note she gave tight in his fist.

"You good Ruzek?" Jay asks, growing a little concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Ruzek nods.

"We should probably get back. I'm sure Voight chewed you out already Jay." Billie nods towards the exit.

"Yeah he's got some news on our suspect." Jay nods, as they head towards the front door.

"Be safe out there guys." Will says, as he walks past the group.

"Hey I'm cooking tonight!" Jay yells at Will.

"Uh no you're not! We're getting takeout." Will scoffs.

-

Billie laughs at Will and Jay.

-

"Bye guys." Silver waves, as she watches the group leave.

-

Ruzek stares at Silver as they exit the hospital.

-

"Ruzek did Silver rattle your cage or something?" Billie asks, laughing a little at the idea.

"Huh?" Ruzek asks confused, looking at Billie.

"Never mind." Billie shakes her head.


	7. Information

Back at squad Voight has the white board set up. He paces the floor while he waits on Jay, Billie, and Ruzek.

-

"Hank she's okay." Olinsky calmly says.

"I know." Hank sighs, with a pause. "I know."

"Atwater why don't you go downstairs and wait for them." Olinsky suggests.

"Sure." Atwater nods, getting up from his desk.

"Are we missing anything?" Voight asks, looking at the board.

-

Voight isn't an anxious man per say, and he isn't exactly a patient man either.

-

Olinsky smiles in amusement at Hank.

\---

"Hey Trudy." Atwater greets, as he approaches her desk.

"Kevin! What do I owe the pleasure?" Trudy asks, with a small smile.

"I thought I'd come visit my favorite desk Sargent." Atwater smiles.

"Aw..." Trudy smiles. "Cut the bullshit."

"Voight wants me to watch for Ruzek, Halstead, and Knight." Atwater chuckles.

"Speak of the devil." Trudy points over Atwater's shoulder.

-

Atwater turns around and he sees Jay enter the building first.

-

"Well it's about time." Atwater teases.

"Billie insisted we make a stop." Ruzek rolls his eyes.

"Screw you guys." Billie scoffs, holding out a coffee for Trudy.

"Oh Billie you are my favorite!" Trudy says happily.

"I got you a scone too, your favorite." Billie smiles, handing Trudy a brown paper bag.

"Thank you so much dear." Trudy sighs in relief.

"Kiss ass." Ruzek mumbles.

"Hey! Ruzek have you ever worked the street?" Trudy asks, a stern tone in her voice.

-

Billie snickers.

-

"Uh no..." Ruzek says confused.

"You disrespect Billie again, and I'll make sure... You get the same experience she and Atwater have." Trudy threatens.

"Right." Ruzek nods, a hint of fear in his features.

-

Atwater scans his hand and then he walks upstairs with Billie in amusement.

-

Jay holds the door as he waits for Ruzek.

-

"Thanks man." Ruzek nods.

"That'll teach you." Jay teases.

-

Ruzek shakes his head. He really should watch what he says sometimes.

\---

"Welcome back." Voight greets the rest of his crew.

"Here's the paperwork you wanted." Jay says, handing over the results of their hospital visit.

"Thank you." Voight nods. "Lindsay get them up to speed."

"Alright our suspect Jerry Glass, has a hook-up with one of our local gangs." Lindsay points to the man's picture.

"Gang? This guy works 9-5 for a grocery chain. How or why would he need gangs?" Billie asks confused.

"Territory. Big territory." Lindsay states.

"Okay why booby trap his house then?" Ruzek asks.

"We took a look into his financial history. He was paying thousands of dollars to an offshore account twice a week." Olinsky chimes in. "Starting yesterday, they updated the payments to three times a week."

"So Glass was being worked by a third party. Does it connect to his business?" Billie crosses her arms.

"Other than money was getting tight. There's nothing that we can find to connect it." Lindsay shakes her head.

"The third party must've been why Glass booby trapped his house." Ruzek shrugs.

"That's only if they were threatening him." Jay states.

"Or Glass is a really paranoid guy." Atwater suggests.

"Glass was working the gang and this third party." Billie starts putting it together. "He hires the gang for territory, probably because money's getting tight, and this third party he's working for probably figured out about this expansion so they wanted more money. Dealing with a gang is bad enough, but this mysterious third party. Clearly has Glass under their thumb and he's clutching his pearls." Billie looks at Voight to verify her thoughts.

-

Voight smiles at Billie and then he nods.

-

"Wow." Ruzek says impressed.

"She's really amazing." Jay smiles.

"So who is this third party?" Billie asks, seeing that piece of the puzzle is missing.

"That's where it gets complicated." Voight states, slapping a picture on the board.

"You're fucking joking." Billie rolls her eyes.

"Whoa language." Ruzek says surprised.

-

Jay chuckles.


	8. No Security

"Excuse me Dr. Halstead." Silver says, in a mock tone.

"Yes nurse Silver, how may I assist you?" Will asks, matching Silver's mock tone.

"I need you to sign this patient's record please." Silver hands Will a clip board.

"Okay who are we admitting today?" Will sighs heavily.

"It's Benny." Silver sighs with a heavy heart.

"Benny?" Will looks up at Silver.

-

Silver nods sadly.

-

"I'm sorry Silver." Will rests his hand on her shoulder.

"It was an eventual circumstance." Silver shrugs. "Although I wish he would've accepted my help..."

"Do you need to take a break?" Will asks, looking Silver over.

"No." Silver shakes her head.

"Are you sure? I don't want you-"

"Will no offense, but should you really be talking?" Silver scoffs.

"I care about you Silver." Will shrugs.

"I know and I'm fine. I need to work. I have to keep working." Silver states.

"Okay. I'll be sure Benny stays under my care." Will nods.

"Thank you." Silver smiles a little. "I should make my rounds."

"I'll be right behind you." Will starts to look over Benny's chart.

-

Silver makes her way to the front desk to grab some charts.

\--

"Sir! Please! Sir!" April shouts.

-

Silver turns around to see what's going on.

-

"Sir you can't do that." April tries to remain calm.

-

Patients start to stare, some run to different sides of the lounge to get away from this man acting strangely, and this panicked man is spinning in circles both of his hands balled into tight fists.

-

"Sir please, I need you to-"

-

The man lunges at April and he swings at her.

-

"Everyone move back!" April orders.

-

The man entered the hospital looking for help. His clothes are dirty, his face is bruised with mild swelling, and his hands have been tapped with glass poking out. The man's blood is leaving different drop patterns on the floor as he moves.

-

"I just... I just..." The man's voice is shaky. In fact his entire body is shaking.

"Sir I need you to please calm-"

"I AM CALM!" The man shouts, a sob escaping his throat.

-

Silver slowly approaches the situation at hand.

-

"What's your name?" Silver asks, her voice steady and low.

-

The man spins around, his arm extended, and his defenses up.

-

April watches Silver.

-

Silver stops moving, the man's fist getting a little too close to her.

-

The man stares at Silver.

-

"Name. What's your name?" Silver asks, her hands raised to show she's harmless. "My name is Eleanor, but everyone calls me Silver."

-

April moves patients out of the lounge while the man is distracted. She recruits other nurses to help her.

-

"S-s-silver?" The man says confused.

"In high school I bleached my hair silver. The nickname has stuck ever since." Silver explains.

-

Silver glances at April to see that she's getting others to a safe area.

-

"Tan-Tanner." The man says, tears running down his face.

"Okay Tanner. Nice to meet you." Silver smiles, locking eyes with him. "What happened?"

"I-I-I don't remember." Tanner shakes his head.

"That's fine." Silver reassures Tanner. "Can I take you to a room? I can have one of our surgeons look you over... Would that be okay?"

-

April and Silver lock eyes across the room.

-

April offers to signal for security.

-

"Just you." Tanner demands, getting Silver's attention.

"Yep just me Tanner." Silver nods, glancing back at April. "We should hurry before you pass out. Okay I know a room is available, right around the corner."

"Okay." Tanner nods, he gestures for Silver to walk.

-

April sighs in frustration as she watches Silver leave with the patient.

-

Silver side steps her way to the room. She doesn't want to lose sight of Tanner, for everyone's safety.

-

"Tanner I'm going to page our surgeon." Silver states, as she reaches into her pocket.

"Fine." Tanner nods, eyeing everyone close by.

"Right in this room." Silver gestures for Tanner to follow.

-

Tanner rushes into the room behind Silver.

-

Silver tenses as Tanner's arm brushes against her back.

-

"Just have a seat on the bed. I'll wait with you." Silver smiles.

"Okay." Tanner nods, he wiggles his way onto the empty bed.

-

Silver pulls out her phone and she sends a page to Will.

-

Tanner continues to nod his head as he looks at the floor.

\--

"Tanner I'm going to ask you our basic questions." Silver says.

-

Tanner looks up at Silver.

-

"Are you on anything? Have you taken any drugs? Prescription or street drugs?" Silver asks, noticing Tanner's behavior.

"No! I don't do drugs!" Tanner snaps.

"Have you been diagnosed with any form mental illness?" Silver asks.

"An-anxiety, ADD, and-" Tanner looks down at his hands.

"What else Tanner?" Silver asks, trying to get his attention back.

"I don't-"

"That's okay. Do you have any scars or tattoos?" Silver asks. "Any piercings?"

"I uh-uh I have a- my leg- um." Tanner closes his eyes tightly.

"Surgery or childhood accident?" Silver asks.

"Surgery. I broke my leg." Tanner sighs, his frustration starting to build.

"Tanner breathe. Take a deep breath for me please." Silver calmly orders.

"How long-? Where is the-?" Tanner struggles to ask.

"Let me check." Silver pulls out her phone.

-

The screen changes before Silver can see if Will got her message. 

-

Billie is calling.

-

"Tanner I have to take this." Silver answers her phone.

_"Silver-"_

"Billie this isn't a good time." Silver warns.

_"What's wrong?" Billie asks._

_-_

The door opens behind Silver distracting her.

-

"Who is that?" Tanner asks, acting like he's on edge.

"Silver why didn't you call security?" Will lectures.

-

Silver's eyes widen.

-

"No! No security! No cops!" Tanner shouts.

"Shut the door!" Silver snaps.


	9. Picture

"So who is this third party?" Billie asks, seeing that piece of the puzzle is missing.

"That's where it gets complicated." Voight states, slapping a picture on the board.

"You're fucking joking." Billie rolls her eyes.

"Whoa language." Ruzek says surprised.

-

Jay chuckles.

-

Billie walks away from the crew, she walks down the stairs out of the gate, and then she proceeds to leave the building.

-

Lindsay clears her throat.

-

"What was that?" Atwater asks confused.

"Are we missing something?" Ruzek asks confused.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Jay asks, ready to volunteer himself.

-

Voight and Olinsky exchange a look.

-

Olinsky shrugs.

-

Voight nods and then he goes after Billie.

\--

Billie starts to walk around the building.

-

"Billie!" Voight shouts.

-

Billie stops walking and she growls under her breath in frustration.

-

"Your reaction went as I expected." Voight smiles, as he approaches Billie.

"How long did you know?" Billie asks, turning around.

"Only a few hours." Voight shrugs.

"Why can't I escape this shit Hank? Huh? I try so-" Billie huffs. "Every single day, I try so God damn hard-!"

"I know. Hey breathe kid." Voight rests his hand on Billie's shoulder.

"Should I pull myself from the case?" Billie asks.

"No. Not right now, as far as we know he's just a runner." Voight shakes his head. "I'd call Silver though."

"Why? What does she have to do with this?" Billie asks confused.

-

Voight reaches into his front pocket of his jeans, he pulls out a folded picture, and then he hands it to Billie.

-

Billie takes the picture and she opens it.

-

Voight watches Billie closely.

-

Billie's shoulders drop, she crushes the picture, and then she looks up at Voight.

-

"You should be proud that neither of you turned out like them." Voight tries to lighten the news.

"Hank this picture-"

"Right now we're the one ones that know. If we move quickly, it will remain under the radar." Voight explains. "I'll meet you inside."

-

Billie nods as she pulls out her phone.

-

Voight walks back to the front of the building.

-

The phone rings twice and then the line picks up.

\--

"Silver-"

_"Billie this isn't a good time." Silver warns._

"What's wrong?" Billie asks.

-

_Billie can hear a door open in the background._

_-_

_"Who is that?" A man asks, sounding like he's on edge._

"Silver are you okay?" Billie asks, walking to the front of the building.

_"Silver why didn't you call security?" Will lectures._

"Security?" Billie asks confused.

-

_Silver doesn't respond._

_-_

_"No! No security! No cops!" A man shouts._

_"Shut the door!" Silver snaps._

"Silver!" Billie shouts, trying to get her friend to answer.

-

_Silver hangs up the phone._

_-_

"God dammit girl!" Billie snaps, dialing Jay's phone.

\--

_"This is Jay." Jay answers his phone._

"Give the phone to Olinsky." Billie orders.

_"Uh okay. Olinsky." Jay says._

_-_

_Billie hears rustling as the phone is handed over._

-

_"Go ahead Billie." Olinsky says._

"I'm going back to med. Our girl might be in danger." Billie says, as she unlocks her car.

_"I'm right behind you." Olinsky hangs up the phone._

_\--_

Billie dials the hospital and then she uses Will's extension.

-

_"Chicago med, April speaking." April answers the phone._

"April its Billie Knight. Do you know if I can speak to nurse Silver?" Billie starts her car.

_"Billie Silver is in a room with a patient." April sighs._

"April just tell me, is Silver-?"

_"You know Silver..." April states._

"I was afraid of that. What can you tell me about the situation?" Billie tries to keep her focus on the road.

_"A man came in he was acting strangely, both of his hands are duct taped with glass cutting into his skin, and he was frightening me along with our other patients. Silver stepped in and asked for Will... That's all I know, I'm sorry." April explains._

"It's fine April. Silver wouldn't want you involved anyway. I'll be there soon." Billie turns on her sirens.

-

Screams can be heard in the background.

-

_"Billie hurry! Someone called security and it's made the situation worse!" April says, before she hangs up._

"Fuck!" Billie screams, throwing her phone on the floor.


	10. Security!

"Silver why didn't you call security?" Will lectures.

-

Silver's eyes widen.

-

"No! No security! No cops!" Tanner shouts.

"Shut the door!" Silver snaps.

-

Will looks at Silver with big eyes.

-

 _"Silver!" Billie shouts_.

-

Tanner gets up from the bed and he holds his fists out.

-

Silver fumbles with her phone and she accidentally drops it. The screen shatters and then it goes white.

-

"Shit!" Silver says annoyed.

-

Will tries stepping around Silver to get to their emergency security button.

-

"No!" Silver shouts.

-

Tanner rushes at Will.

-

"Tanner stop!" Silver steps in front of Will.

"Don't let him touch that! Don't let him-!" Tanner points with his fist.

-

Silver squints doing her best not to flinch.

-

"Tanner you need to step back. You might hurt nurse Silver." Will holds up his hands.

"Step away from the button." Tanner orders.

"Okay I didn't touch it. I promise I didn't do anything." Will moves to stand next to Silver.

-

Silver glares at Will.

-

"Did Silver go over a few questions with you?" Will asks.

"Yes." Tanner nods.

"Good. Can I look at your hands?" Will asks.

"Fine." Tanner nods again.

"Let's move back to the bed." Silver suggests.

-

Tanner turns his back on Silver.

-

"I'm going to put my hand on your back Tanner." Silver says, resting her hand on the middle of Tanner's back.

-

Tanner looks over his shoulder at Silver.

-

"Come on Tanner, everything is fine." Silver nods, walking with Tanner.

-

Will puts some gloves on while Tanner is distracted.

-

"Okay sit down and Dr. Halstead will look at your hands." Silver moves her hand to Tanner's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Tanner whispers.

-

Silver smiles a little at Tanner.

-

Someone knocks roughly on the door.

-

Silver and Will look at the door confused.

-

"Security. Dr. Halstead and nurse Silver is everything okay?" A husky voice asks.

"Will-!"

"I said no security!" Tanner screams, he turns around to face Silver.

-

Silver looks down to see Tanner raise his fists to push her away.

-

"Tanner-!" Silver tries to stop him.

-

The door rattles.

-

"Dr. Halstead I'm coming in!" Security states.

"Will!" Silver snaps.

-

Tanner violently swings his fists at Silver. He's starting to panic and he's not thinking through his actions.

-

"Tanner, Tanner calm down. You don't want to hurt-" Silver gasps, as Tanner's fists get close enough to cut her scrub shirt.

-

Will grabs Silver by the back of her shirt.

-

Tanner's eyes are wide, he's pale in the face, and he's hyperventilating.

-

Silver shuts her eyes on reflex as a duct taped fist swings towards her face.

-

Will pulls hard on Silver's shirt, Silver shrieks, and then the security guard gets the door open.

-

"Sir stay back." The security guard orders, holding up his stun gun.

-

Tanner stumbles backwards. When his back hits the wall, he crumbles to the floor.

-

Will walks out of the room with Silver.

-

Silver's holding her cheek as she struggles to walk with Will.

\--

"Will." Silver says, a little annoyed.

-

Will keeps walking with Silver.

-

"Will!" Silver raises her voice.

-

Will's still focused on getting away from Tanner. He hasn't realized he's about to exit the hospital.

-

"Will!" Silver snaps, stepping on his foot.

"Ow!" Will stops walking and he lets go of Silver.

-

Silver rolls her eyes as she turns to face Will.

-

"A little rattled their civilian?" Silver teases.

Will glares at Silver and then his expression quickly softens.

"What?" Silver asks confused.

"He cut your face." Will reaches for Silver's face.

"That would explain the stinging sensation I'm feeling." Silver deadpans.

"We need to get you checked out." Will orders. "Who knows how clean that glass is?"

"Uh can I change first though?" Silver asks, looking down at her shirt.

"Purple huh?" Will asks, seeing how many cuts were made to Silver's scrubs are.

"It's a color that looks good on me." Silver shrugs.

"Layers might help next time." Will suggests.

"Shut up and let me change." Silver scoffs.

"Yeah- right- of course... Go change." Will looks at his watch. "Your shift ended ten minutes ago anyway."

-

Silver nods as she walks towards the locker rooms.


	11. Badass Billie

Billie reaches the hospital and she runs inside to look for Silver.

\--

"April! April where is-?" 

"She's in the locker room. She and Will were able to get out of the room." April tries to calm Billie down.

"Where is the-?"

-

Loud crashing startles April.

-

"What was that?" Billie asks, reaching for her piece.

"I don't know." April says, as she considers checking it out.

"No. I'll go." Billie stops April.

"Are you sure?" April asks.

"You can't exactly restrain them." Billie smiles.

-

April nods.

-

Billie walks towards the room she heard the crash come from.

-

The security guard stumbles backwards out of a patient's room.

-

"Hey! Are you okay?" Billie asks, rushing to the guard's side.

"That man needs to be sedated!" The guard says with wide eyes.

"Didn't you taser him?" Billie asks, noticing that it's missing from his belt.

"Hospital regulations." The guard sheepishly shrugs.

"So the man with glass hands has it?" Billie asks, she looks away to roll her eyes.

"His hands are duct taped." The guard says.

"Are you hurt?" Billie asks, with a sigh.

"No." The guard shakes his head.

"Good then stay out of my way." Billie stands up again.

-

A metal table gets kicked over, getting Billie's attention, and getting her defenses up.

-

Billie holds up her hand as she casually approaches the patient's room.

\--

Across the room Silver has left the locker room. She looks for Will so she can get her cuts cleaned.

-

"Hey there she is." Will smiles, as he approaches Silver.

"So be honest." Silver squints at Will.

"Okay." Will hesitantly nods.

"How bad does my face look with the cuts?" Silver asks, having avoided every mirror.

"Well if my opinion really does matter." Will shrugs.

-

Silver raises an eyebrow.

-

"I think you still look beautiful." Will smiles.

"Oh whatever." Silver scoffs.

-

Will chuckles.

-

"Can we please get this over with?" Silver sighs.

"Yeah I'll go get you a room." Will nods.

"Okay." Silver nods, she looks past Will and she spots Billie. "Hey what's-?"

-

Will looks at Silver confused and then he looks over his shoulder.

-

Silver and Will watch as Billie finishes talking to the security guard, Billie stands up, and then they hear the sound of a metal table getting kicked over as Billie starts walking towards the room Tanner is in.

-

"What is she doing?" Silver asks, about to run over to Billie.

"Silver! Hey!" Will looks at her again and he stops her.

"Will if you try to hold me back I _will_ break your nose." Silver warns.

"I'm sure Jay is on his way." Will tries to reason.

"Exactly, Jay isn't here right now. So again if you try to stop me-"

"I have to say I'm completely against this idea." Will states.

"I'm aware." Silver says annoyed.

\--

"Sir." Billie says, her hands held high as she enters his room.

-

The man with glass in his hands holds up his fists as a weapon.

-

"My name is Detective Knight. I want to ask you about your hands." Billie calmly says.

"I said no cops!" The man screams, kicking random objects at Billie.

"What's your name sir?" Billie asks.

"No cops! No cops!" The man screams.

"Sir please-"

"Tanner its okay!" Silver says, appearing in the doorway.

"Silver what the-?"

"Tanner this is my friend." Silver ignores Billie as she enters the room.

-

Billie rolls her eyes at Silver.

-

"Oh look at your face." Tanner sighs.

-

Billie's eyes widen when she sees the cuts on Silver's face.

-

"Tanner are you okay?" Silver asks, noticing his almost ghost like appearance.

-

Billie looks around on the floor.

-

"I'm a little sleepy." Tanner shrugs.

"Okay Tanner you're probably going to pass out. You've lost a lot of blood, and you _really need help._ The thing is if you keep having outbursts no one can help you. You're too dangerous in those situations." Silver calmly explains.

"I don't want-" Tanner sighs.

"I know Tanner but it's a little late for that." Silver says, inching closer to Tanner.

"Silver are you-?" Billie snaps under her breath.

-

Silver continues to ignore Billie.

-

"My vision- my vision is kind of-" Tanner sniffles.

"Tanner you sound like you're on something. Are you sure you didn't lie to me?" Silver asks, looking down at the floor. She's so close to the taser on the floor.

"I'm not on drugs! I don't do drugs!" Tanner snaps, knocking a jar of soap on the floor.

-

The glass breaking makes Silver jump.

-

"Tanner right?" Billie asks, trying to distract him.

-

Tanner stares at Billie.

-

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Billie asks, watching Silver closely.

"I don't remember!" Tanner whines.

"Okay that's fine." Billie tries to reassure him.

-

Silver crouches down to the floor, her eyes on Tanner, and she reaches for the taser.

-

"What are you doing?" Tanner snaps.

-

Silver pulls her hand back.

-

"Get away from here!" Tanner shouts.

-

Silver and Billie look over their shoulders.

-

"Billie! Silver!" Jay stands outside of the room with Olinsky.

"Put those away!" Silver orders, noticing Jay and Al are holding their guns.

"Make them leave!" Tanner orders.

"Get out of here!" Billie waves them away. "Go!"

-

Jay looks at Al.

-

"Okay... We got it." Al nods, putting his gun back in its holster.

-

Jay copies Al as they back away from the room.

-

Silver looks up at Tanner again.

-

"Do you know them?" Tanner asks.

"They just want to help." Billie explains.

"I don't need help!" Tanner shouts.

"Tanner why don't you tell me-" Billie looks down at Silver. "Tell me about what you do for work? Huh? What do you do?"

"I'm an accountant." Tanner sighs, using his sleeve to wipe his forehead.

"Okay who do you work for?" Billie asks, nodding to Silver.

-

Silver starts reaching for the taser again.

-

"No! You're trying to- no!" Tanner shakes his head.

"Tanner its okay." Billie tries to calm him down.

-

Silver grabs the taser and she slides it back to Billie.

-

"Nothing is okay!" Tanner screams, kicking things at Silver and Billie.

-

Silver tries to back up to avoid getting hit, her foot slips in the soap that's been making its way across the floor, and she falls onto her back.

-

"Shit!" Silver groans.

-

Tanner continues his rampage.

-

Billie steps forward pulling Silver from the soap puddle, helping her friend get to her feet, and then she grabs the taser.

-

"Tanner if you don't calm down I'm going to have to-"

-

Silver watches as she backs away to the door.

-

How Tanner has any energy left. Is pure adrenaline, while panic completely takes over.

-

Enough words have been exchanged, Billie holds up the taser aiming it right at Tanner, and then she squeezes the trigger.

-

A hand grabs Silver pulling her from the room.

-

The barbs hit Tanner perfectly on his torso, his body starts convulsing, and then he faints.

-

Billie disarms the taser, she walks over to Tanner, and she restrains his arms the best she can without injuring herself.

-

"Okay boys he's all yours." Billie announces.


	12. Silver Queen

Silver tries to back up to avoid getting hit, her foot slips in the soap that's been making its way across the floor, and she falls onto her back.

-

"Shit!" Silver groans.

-

Tanner continues his rampage.

-

Billie steps forward pulling Silver from the soap puddle, helping her friend get to her feet, and then she grabs the taser.

-

"Tanner if you don't calm down I'm going to have to-"

-

Silver watches as she backs away to the door.

-

How Tanner has any energy left. Is pure adrenaline, while panic completely takes over.

-

Enough words have been exchanged, Billie holds up the taser aiming it right at Tanner, and then she squeezes the trigger.

-

A hand grabs Silver pulling her from the room.

-

Silver stumbles because of her slippery shoes and poor coordination.

-

"Would you stop doing that?" Silver asks annoyed.

"I-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll take out your knee caps!" Silver warns.

"What did you get into?" Will asks, removing his hand from Silver's clothes.

"It's hand soap. Apparently the cleaning lady thought glass jars were neat." Silver says sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Will asks.

"Well now I need a shower and I'll be sore tomorrow. Otherwise I'm peachy." Silver again says sarcastically.

"Okay boys he's all yours." Billie announces.

"Silver-"

"I know the drill Jay." Silver nods.

"Right." Jay nods.

-

Jay rushes into the room to assist Billie.

-

"Hey kid." Al approaches Silver.

"Hey Al." Silver smiles.

"You okay? It's been kind of a rough day at the office huh?" Al asks, looking Silver over.

"That's one way to put it." Silver shrugs.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up." Will suggests to Silver.

"Sure. Again." Silver says annoyed.

"I'll be here when you get back." Al chuckles.

-

Silver nods as she walks back to the locker room.

-

"So what the hell happened here?" Olinsky asks Will.

"I don't know. Both times I've only been-"

"Whoa hold on. This guy had two outbursts?" Olinsky asks.

"Yeah the first time we had to move people from the lounge. The second time... Well you and Jay witnessed most of that." Will explains.

"And Silver was in the middle of-?"

"You know her." Will nods.

"Eleanor..." Olinsky shakes his head.

"You mean Silver?" Will asks confused.

"Yeah." Olinsky looks at Will strangely.

"Sorry hearing her name... I'm so used to everyone calling her Silver." Will chuckles a little embarrassed.

-

Olinsky nods.

-

"Hey Al you might want to see this." Jay calls for Olinsky.

"Duty calls." Olinsky nods.

"Yeah I should go check on Silver." Will nods.

\---

Silver takes a quick shower, she changes into her last resort clothing, and she sneaks into her favorite patient's room.

-

"Hey! There's my Silver Queen." An elderly man smiles, holding out his hand to Silver.

"Hi Benny." Silver smiles, taking Benny's hand.

"What's wrong my Queen?" Benny asks, seeing a sadness in Silver's eyes.

"I'm just worried about my favorite person." Silver sits on the bed of Benny's bed.

"Aw you're so sweet." Benny pats Silver's hand.

-

Silver smiles.

-

"Dr. Halstead working you too hard again?" Benny asks.

"No. But he has been watching me pretty close lately." Silver giggles.

"Maybe he's worried about his favorite person." Benny winks.

-

Silver shakes her head while she laughs.

-

"Benny." Silver playfully scolds.

"You can't go wrong with a Dr." Benny chuckles.

"I'll take your word for it." Silver giggles.

-

Benny sighs and he squeezes Silver's hand.

-

Silver silently nods, feeling the conversation turn serious.

-

"I'm proud of you kid. Remember that." Benny smiles, his eyes tearing up.

"I know." Silver nods, a lump forming in her throat.

"I'm glad you'll be able to visit me before I go." Benny continues to smile.

-

Silver nods.

-

"I wouldn't want to see anyone else. Just you and your beautiful smile, my Silver Queen." Benny whispers, a single tear escaping his eye.

"Ugh Benny why do you have to-?" Silver forces a laugh to keep herself from crying.

"I love ya kid." Benny chuckles.

"Me too Benny." Silver nods.

"Hi Dr. Halstead." Benny looks up.

-

Silver turns around quickly to look at Will.

-

"I should've known to check here first." Will smiles.

"You know my Queen always has to visit." Benny shrugs with a chuckle.

"Everything okay Benny?" Will asks, noticing the tears in Benny's and Silver's eyes.

"Its bester now doc." Benny nods.

"Do you mind if I borrow your Queen?" Will asks, making Silver laugh.

"As long as you heal her face." Benny nods.

"That is part of my job." Will smiles proudly.

"She's all yours." Benny holds Silver's hand up to Will.

-

Silver fights her smile feeling a little awkward in the moment.

-

"My lady." Will takes Silver's hand.

"My Silver Queen." Benny says.

"Yes Benny?" Silver smiles.

"Promise me you'll find yourself a worthy King." Benny smiles.

"I promise... Only if you promise to haunt him first, so I know who he'll be." Silver giggles.

"You've been warned Dr. Halstead." Benny points at Will.

-

Will and Silver stare at each other.

-

"Disgusting." Silver laughs.

-

Benny laughs loudly.

-

Will shakes his head.

-

Silver continues to laugh.

-

"Come on you need your face cleaned up." Will rolls his eyes.

-

Silver tries to stop laughing, only minimizing it to giggles.


	13. Repeat?

"I got it." Jay says, as he takes over for Billie.

"Can we get a doctor to sedate him?" Billie sighs, as she steps away from Tanner.

"Are you hurt?" Jay asks, looking Billie over.

"No I'm fine. I'm just pissed off." Billie sighs.

-

Jay nods as he rolls an unconscious Tanner over to remove the barbs.

-

"Hey doesn't this seem familiar to you?" Billie asks, getting a better look at Tanner's hands.

"Didn't Olinsky have a case like this last year?" Jay asks, looking up at Billie.

"Yeah but he arrested the guy." Billie crosses her arms. "This has to be a copycat... Right?"

"I don't know." Jay shrugs. "Hey Al you might want to see this."

-

Billie looks up at the doorway as Olinsky walks in.

-

"What's up guys?" Olinsky asks.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Billie asks, pointing to Tanner's hands.

"Shit." Olinsky sighs, crouching down to get a better look.

"It's a copycat isn't it?" Billie asks.

"It's hard to say at first blush." Olinsky shakes his head.

"But this-?"

"Oh yeah it's the glass special alright." Olinsky nods.

"Son of a bitch!" Billie kicks a metal table that Tanner knocked over previously.

"Do we have to warn Silver?" Jay asks, looking down at the pieces of glass.

"No for now we need to remove every piece of glass and tape on his hands." Olinsky orders.

"But Al if there's any sort of-"

"Billie I wouldn't risk Eleanor's life." Olinsky states.

"Good." Billie sighs. "I'll get scissors, an evidence bag, and a god damn doctor."

-

Olinsky and Jay grab one of Tanner's arms each. They drag his unconscious body out of the room.

\--

"Maggie are you busy?" Billie asks, walking up to the front desk.

"For you? I'm free." Maggie smiles.

"Excellent. Could you kindly sedate Tanner, and help us remove the tape from his hands?" Billie asks.

"If he swings at me-"

"I won't put it in the report." Billie smiles.

"Good." Maggie nods.

"Do you know Tanner's last name?" Billie asks, as she walks with Maggie.

"No. He was a walk in and then the tornado hit." Maggie shrugs.

"Do you think he was on something? Like drugs or maybe alcohol?" Billie asks.

"My guess would be drugs. But without a toxicology report." Maggie shrugs.

"Can you run a toxicology?" Billie asks.

"I'd be happy to." Maggie nods.

"Thank you Maggie." Billie smiles.

-

Maggie heads towards the medicine room. 

-

While Billie finds Jay and Olinsky.

\--

"Who did you find?" Jay asks, helping Olinsky lay Tanner face down on a bed.

"Maggie will do it." Billie smiles.

"She better hurry I think he's starting to wake up." Olinsky says.

"Okay let's get this over with." Maggie enters the room. She's prepped and ready to go.

-

Billie stands behind Maggie, while Jay and Olinsky gently hold Tanner down.

-

"How's Silver doing?" Maggie asks Billie.

"Fine I think. Except she's stuck with Will." Billie shrugs.

Maggie giggles, "Jay why is it your brother picks today, to babysit Silver? Did he say she did something wrong?"

"No... He never said anything to me." Jay says confused.

"You'll have to ask him then. Because it's become hospital gossip." Maggie smiles with a shake of her head.


	14. Cleaning

In a different hospital room Will is looking at the cuts on Silver’s face.

\--

Silver makes faces while she sits on the hospital bed.

-

"A little anxious?" Will asks, setting up the items he needs.

"No just impatient, because I have to wait for you." Silver huffs.

"Thanks." Will says sarcastically.

-

Silver giggles.

-

Will takes a cotton ball and he soaks it in hydrogen peroxide.

-

Silver meets Will's eyes as he turns to face her.

-

"Okay this is going to hurt." Will warns, resting his free hand on the back of Silver's head.

"I'm very aware of that." Silver states, staring up at Will.

-

Will dabs the cotton ball on Silver's cuts.

-

Silver hesitates as she feels bubbles pop on her skin, the solution starts to settle under the open wound, and then the sting hits.

-

"Ow! Jesus!" Silver pulls her head away.

-

Will holds Silver's head still as she squeezes her eyes shut.

-

"Why does it hurt so much?" Silver groans, as Will dabs the cotton ball on her wounds.

"It's part of the cleaning process." Will smiles.

-

Silver tries to remain still as the solution feels like it goes deeper and deeper.

-

Will squeezes a new cotton ball of peroxide over Silver's open wounds.

-

"Okay uncle!" Silver grabs Will's wrist.

-

Will chuckles as Silver's eyes open and then she glares at him.

-

"I think it's clean enough." Silver growls.

"Are you the doctor here?" Will asks.

"I'm sure your ego is getting off on this right now." Silver says annoyed. "But if you do that again, I will end up kicking you."

"And I thought that Tanner guy was violent." Will teases.

-

Silver makes a face as she let’s go of Will's wrist.

-

Will sets the used cotton ball down, he picks up a piece of paper towels, and he dries the healthy skin on Silver's face.

-

"Will why didn't you have someone else do this?" Silver asks.

"What do you mean?" Will asks confused.

"April or Maggie could've done this for me." Silver shrugs.

"Would you rather April or Maggie finish this?" Will asks.

"Don't do that." Silver says annoyed.

"I just happen to be available." Will shrugs, putting an ointment on Silver's wounds.

"Ick that's cold and slimy." Silver makes a face.

"Sorry nothing I can do about that." Will chuckles, as he puts gauze and tape on Silver's cheek. "Alright you should be good to go."

"Thanks." Silver says, getting off the bed.

-

Will starts to clean up as Silver starts to walk out.

-

"Uh hey Will." Silver spins on her heel.

"Yeah?" Will answers, keeping his back to Silver.

-

Silver rolls her eyes.

-

Will continues his clean up.

-

"The whole thing with Benny... You know I was just kidding right?" Silver cringes at herself.

"Yeah I know." Will looks over his shoulder at Silver.

"Cool." Silver nods.

"I have a question." Will turns to face Silver.

"Okay." Silver waits.

"When Benny leaves, do you want me to call you Queen Silver?" Will asks with a smile.

"It's Silver Queen." Silver corrects, fighting her smile.

"Right my bad." Will nods.

"And no." Silver shakes her head. "It'd probably be weird at work."

"What about outside of work?" Will asks.

"It'd still be weird." Silver laughs. "I'm no Queen."

"Benny sure thinks you are." Will points out.

"Benny..." Silver giggles. "Benny sometimes knows more than we do. I should- I really should be going."

"Right. Are you off tomorrow?" Will checks his watch.

"Are you buying me dinner?" Silver asks.

"That's probably smarter to do, than trying to cook something." Will chuckles.

"Text me a tempting offer and then we'll see." Silver smiles, and then she walks out of the room.

"A tempting offer." Will mumbles with a nod.


	15. Gossip

"Hospital gossip huh?" Billie asks, as she bags the pieces of tape.

"Oh you know those med students." Maggie shakes her head.

-

Billie rolls her eyes.

-

"Eleanor is a very beautiful young woman. I'm sure she turns a lot of heads." Olinsky says.

"Not that she'd ever notice." Billie teases.

"I think you share that with her, Billie." Maggie looks up at Billie.

"Yeah right." Billie shakes her head.

"Will is a pretty successful Doctor." Jay shrugs.

"Sure." Billie snickers.

"Plus good looks run in the family." Jay smirks.

-

Billie fights her smile with a shake of her head.

-

"Alright this is the last piece." Maggie says, as she pulls a big chunk of glass from Tanner's hand.

"Thank you very much Maggie." Billie holds open a new bag.

"I'll have him transferred and monitored. But I'll grab a sample for the screen first." Maggie explains.

"Okay Jay and Al these are yours to deliver." Billie smiles, holding up her different bags of evidence.

"Make sure you hurry back." Olinsky says, grabbing some bags from Billie.

"Yeah I will. I'm going to hang back to watch Tanner here." Billie nods.

"Be careful." Jay says, grabbing the rest of the bags from Billie.

"I will." Billie smiles.

"Thanks Maggie." Jay says, as he leaves with Olinsky.

"Any time boys!" Maggie smiles, as preps Tanner for a blood draw.

"Do you need me for anything?" Billie asks, knowing that Tanner will still be asleep for several hours.

"No I'm okay here. Go find Silver." Maggie smiles.

"Alright I'll check in before I leave." Billie nods, rushing out of the room.

\--

Silver is making her way to the front when she sees Billie.

-

"Hey! Billie!" Silver waves at her.

"Hey! Oh look at you Rocky." Billie teases.

"Great look, I know." Silver rolls her eyes.

"Hey Maggie wants to draw blood from you. Are you okay with that?" Billie asks.

"Yeah sure." Silver nods. "I'm assuming you took one for Tanner?"

"Yeah mandatory." Billie nods.

"Okay no problem." Silver follows Billie.

"You aren't on a time crunch are you?" Billie asks.

"Naw the munchkin is getting dropped off here." Silver smiles.

"Oh good! Hopefully I can see him before I leave!" Billie says, excitedly.

"I'm hoping so." Silver agrees.

"Oh hey apparently you and Will are hospital gossip." Billie smirks.

"Gossip? What gossip?" Silver asks confused.

"Of course you don't know." Billie shakes her head.

"Hey if people want to gossip, I don't have time to listen." Silver shrugs.

"It's mostly the med students according to Maggie." Billie shrugs.

"Then it isn't anything." Silver rolls her eyes.

"Sure." Billie smiles.

"Alright Maggie here she is." Billie gestures to Silver.

"Okay honey follow me to a different room." Maggie leads Billie and Silver to a separate room.


	16. Special Visitor

"So let me guess... We're testing for the usual stuff?" Silver asks, as Maggie ties the blue plastic band around her arm.

"Yes." Maggie nods, rubbing Silver's arm for a vein.

-

Silver tightens her fist.

-

"Beautiful! Hold that!" Maggie smiles, finding what she wants.

-

Silver watches as Maggie inserts the needle under her skin.

-

Blood is drawn right away, Maggie releases the band, and then she fills her vile quickly.

-

"Beautiful! You are done." Maggie says, pulling the needle out.

-

Silver places a small Band-Aid on her arm.

-

"Thanks Maggie." Billie smiles, as she leads Silver out of the room.

"I'll call you with the results." Maggie says, as she labels Silver's sample.

\--

"You off to the office?" Silver asks Billie.

"Yeah we're working a case that-" Billie pauses. "GRAYSON! HI BUBBA!" 

"Hi lovie!" Silver smiles, when she and Billie see their nephew.

-

An adorable blue eyed and blond haired five year old boy smiles when he sees his Auntie's.

-

"Hey Silver I hope it's okay that-"

"Oh that's totally fine Samantha." Silver waves her off.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school Grayson." Samantha Grayson's van driver’s waves goodbye.

"Oh I missed my bubba how are you?" Billie asks, picking up Grayson.

-

Grayson gargles with an adorable smile.

-

"Oh really?" Billie asks, giggling a little.

-

Grayson gasps several times.

-

"Oh my that sounds intense." Silver teases.

"Oh I wish I could go home and cuddle you. But Auntie B still has to work bubba. So you're going home with Auntie Silver." Billie kisses Grayson's cheek.

-

Grayson sticks out his lower lip while he pouts.

-

"Aw!" Silver coos.

"I know bubba I'm sad too. But I'll be home to put you to bed, I promise." Billie giggles, and she gives Grayson another kiss. "You be good for Auntie Silver."

-

Grayson smacks his lips, giving Billie a kiss.

-

"Aw thank you! I need that." Billie smiles. "Okay you go with Auntie Silver."

"Come here love." Silver smiles, as she takes Grayson from Billie.

"You guys behave! I'll see you later." Billie waves.

"Bye Auntie B!" Silver and Grayson wave.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Let's go visit my friend." Silver smiles, walking with Grayson.

-

Grayson gargles, growls, and giggles his way through a silly story.

-

"Oh wow! Who would've guessed that's what it was!" Silver says in amazement.

-

Grayson shakes his head with a smile.

\--

"Knock, knock." Silver taps on a door.

"Silver Queen!" Benny says happily. "I thought you left already?"

-

Grayson waves at Benny.

-

"You know me Benny, I can't stay away from you." Silver winks playfully.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Aw shucks." Benny chuckles. "Is that Grayson?"

-

Grayson looks up at Silver.

-

"Yes it is! He's big now isn't he?" Silver smiles, sitting Grayson on Benny's bed.

-

Grayson smiles at Benny.

-

"How old is he again?" Benny asks, holding Grayson.

-

Grayson watches Silver grab herself a chair.

-

"He's five. He'll be six later this year." Silver says, as she pulls a chair over to Benny's bed.

-

Grayson giggles when Silver sits in front of him.

-

"Wow time flies." Benny sighs.

-

Grayson looks up at the different machines in Benny's room.

-

"Tell me about it." Silver sighs.

-

Grayson looks at Benny and he gargles at him followed by a giggle.

-

"What's different about him again?" Benny asks, looking at Silver.

-

Grayson looks at Silver and he watches her while she talks.

-

"He has cerebral palsy. Meaning he's nonverbal as far as speech. He can communicate with sounds like gasps, growls, gurgles, and giggles. He also communicates with his facial expressions, body language, and his hands like pointing or grabbing things." Silver explains, tickling Grayson's belly.

-

Grayson belly laughs as he's being tickled.

-

"He's a tough kid." Benny smiles, as he watches Grayson.

-

Silver stops tickling Grayson and she giggles.

-

Grayson continues to giggle as his cheeks turn rosy.

-

"He's so much stronger than most adults. I'm so proud of him." Silver smiles, running her fingers through Grayson's short hair.

-

Grayson smacks his lips, giving Silver a kiss.

-

Silver kisses Grayson on the cheek.

-

"You and Billie are raising him?" Benny asks.

-

Grayson grabs Silver's hands and he starts to play with her fingers.

-

"Yes we have shared custody of him." Silver nods, letting Grayson pull on her fingers.

"That's kind of you both." Benny smiles.

"I'd like to see someone even _think_ about taking him from me." Silver challenges.

-

Benny chuckles.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

Silver and Benny laugh.

-

"What's going on in here? Its sounds like you're having too much fun." Will says, as he enters Benny's room.

"Sorry Dr. Halstead." Benny chuckles.

"Hey I'm all for laughter, it is the best medicine." Will smiles, looking down at Benny's chart.

-

Grayson growls at Will for not greeting him.

-

"Oh hey Grayson! How are you buddy? I've missed you." Will smiles, giving Grayson a hug.

"He decided to visit me today." Benny smiles.

"I see that. You're a lucky man Benny." Will smiles, looking at Silver.

"Grayson's lucky to have his two Auntie's." Benny pats Silver's hand.

"Hey we're great Auntie Moms." Silver shrugs.

"You'd be a great mom too." Benny nods.

"I don't see anyone wanting to have-"

-

Grayson pokes Silver's nose.

-

Silver stops talking to cross her eyes, stick out her tongue, and then she makes a fart noise.

-

Grayson belly laughs at Silver.

-

Benny laughs loudly at Silver and Grayson.

-

"Well that's embarrassing." Silver blushes as she meets Will's eyes.

-

Will stands on the other side of Benny's bed, laughing along with Benny and Grayson.

-

Silver giggles at herself while she silently cringes at herself.


	17. Fool

"You'd be a great mom too." Benny nods.

"I don't see anyone wanting to have-"

-

Grayson pokes Silver's nose.

-

Silver stops talking to cross her eyes, stick out her tongue, and make fart noise.

-

Grayson belly laughs at Silver.

-

Benny laughs loudly at Silver and Grayson.

-

"Well that's embarrassing." Silver blushes as she meets Will's eyes.

-

Will stands on the other side of Benny's bed, laughing along with Benny and Grayson.

-

Silver giggles at herself while she silently cringes at herself.

-

Will grabs Benny's chart from his pocket. He starts making notes for himself.

-

"I think that's our que to go." Silver smiles.

"Well it was good to see you again Grayson." Benny smiles, patting Grayson's leg.

-

Grayson gargles with a smile.

-

"He says, it was nice seeing you too Benny." Silver translates, as she stands up.

"Remember what I said Silver." Benny winks.

-

Will looks up from Benny's chart for a moment.

-

"I'll remember." Silver looks down with a smile.

-

Grayson looks up at Silver curiously.

-

"Let's get you home my love." Silver whispers, as she picks Grayson up.

-

Grayson smiles at Silver and he cuddles close to her.

-

Will continues to write himself notes.

-

"Dr. Halstead." Silver says.

-

Will's distracted by his notes, he doesn't hear Silver.

-

Benny shakes his head at Will.

-

"Dr. Halstead." Silver repeats herself.

-

Will stops writing and then he looks up at Silver.

-

Silver tries her hardest not to roll her eyes.

-

Benny looks between Silver and Will.

-

"Oh I'm sorry." Will puts Benny's chart down.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"You'll keep me updated on Benny right?" Silver asks.

"Oh yeah absolutely." Will nods.

-

Silver nods as she walks out of Benny's room with Grayson.

-

Will picks up Benny's chart to finish his thought.

-

"You're really going to stand there?" Benny asks Will.

"Excuse me?" Will asks confused.

"You have feelings for the Silver Queen." Benny states.

"Wh-?" Will starts to shake his head.

"Dr. Halstead I've lived long enough to know the signs." Benny chuckles. "You have good taste."

"Nurse Silver is my-"

"Dr. Halstead you can convince yourself otherwise. But I know what I've seen between you two." Benny smiles.

"Okay Benny what are you suggesting I should do?" Will asks, with an amused smile.

\--

"So Mr. Grayson are you ready for a nap? Because I think I am." Silver giggles, making her way out of the hospital.

-

Grayson growls.

-

"Oh you want a movie?" Silver asks. "Do I dare ask which movie?"

-

Grayson growls again.

-

"I never would've guessed." Silver giggles.

"Silver! Hey! Hang on!" Will shouts.

-

Silver turns around to see Will running towards her.

-

"Can I help you with something Will?" Silver asks confused.

"About that persuasive text." Will hesitates.

"You have a persuasive speech?" Silver asks amused. "I'm listening."

"How about I come over after my shift." Will suggests.

"Come over?" Silver asks confused.

"Yeah I can hang out with you and Grayson, I could cook something for you or we could order in, and it could be fun... What do you think?" Will smiles.

"You-" Silver hesitates, and she looks at Grayson.

-

Grayson rubs his eyes sleepily.

-

"Will I don't know-" Silver looks up at Will to reject his offer.

"Silver I'm a doctor. We both work in the same hospital. I've seen worse than what you could possibly be afraid of." Will shrugs nonchalantly.

"Are you familiar with behaviors? Those that are normal of a 5 year old who has cerebral palsy? Are you familiar with general behaviors of a 5 year old?" Silver asks, her tone turning serious.

"I can't really say-" Will starts to answer.

"Then you wouldn't understand. I know you're my friend-" Silver stops herself. "Maybe another time. I should really get Grayson home for a nap."

"Silver I don't mean to keep you or Grayson." Will attempts his offer again.

"Will I have a schedule I really need to keep." Silver sighs.

"You're right. I'll let you guys get home." Will nods, stepping back from Silver.

-

Silver sighs as she turns away from Will to continue to leave.

-

Will hangs his head as he lets Silver leave with Grayson.


	18. Gossip?

Will hangs his head as he lets Silver leave with Grayson.

-

"Hey bro." Jay approaches Will.

-

Will looks up at his brother.

-

"Who kicked the puppy that has you down?" Jay asks, teasing his brother a little.

"Did you need something?" Will asks, avoiding Jay's question.

"I need someone to sign off on transport for Tanner." Jay points over his shoulder.

"Okay I'll sign off for you." Will nods.

"Will what's going on?" Jay asks, studying his brother.

"It's nothing. Let's get the paperwork done so you can leave." Will puts his hand on Jay's arm.

"This is about Silver isn't it?" Jay asks, as he starts walking with Will.

"Why would you say that?" Will asks, with a scoff.

"According to Maggie you guys are hospital gossip." Jay smirks.

"What? When did Maggie tell you that?" Will asks, looking at his brother confused.

"Is it anything more than hospital gossip?" Jay asks, watching for his brother's tell.

"It's hospital-"

"You're really about to lie to me?" Jay scoffs.

-

Will sighs and he glares at his brother.

-

Jay chuckles.

\--

"Billie any word on Halstead?" Voight asks, leaving his office.

"Jay's transporting someone from Chicago Med. I could call him to see what's taking so long." Billie pulls out her phone.

"No that's okay, I'll call Halstead later." Voight shakes his head. "Come in my office we need to talk."

"Okay." Billie nods, getting up from her desk.

-

Voight enters his office again, he sits behind his desk, and Billie follows while shutting the door behind her.

-

"What's up Sargent?" Billie asks, sitting across from Voight.

"I don't want you to do this. It's way too risky." Voight states, leaning on his desk.

"Sargent I'm the only person-!"

"I understand that Billie. I just want you to understand, that I don't want to put you in any dangerous situation." Voight stops Billie from arguing.

"Understood." Billie sits back in her chair.

"With that being said, I want you to utilize every safety precaution available." Voight reaches into the top drawer of his desk.

"Are you saying you want me wired Sargent?" Billie asks, trying to hold her amusement.

"No." Voight sets a small handgun on his desk.

"You actually want me to be armed?" Billie asks confused.

"You know him better than I do." Voight shrugs. "I want you to walk away from this. One way or another."

"Understood." Billie nods, smiling a little.

"Are you nervous?" Voight asks.

"A little." Billie nods.

"Good. Go get your vest, hide it under your shirt." Voight nods. "Maintain contact regularly until you return."

"Yes Sargent." Billie gets up from her chair.

"Billie." Voight stops her at the door.

-

Billie looks over her shoulder at Voight.

-

"Whatever happens… Happens. No paperwork." Voight orders.

"Yes Sargent." Billie nods, walking out of Voight's office.


	19. Playground

"Whatever happens... Happens. No paperwork." Voight orders.

"Yes Sargent." Billie nods, walking out of Voight's office.

-

Billie closes Voight's door after walking out of his office.

-

"Hey Billie have you talked to Jay?" Ruzek asks, looking up from his desk.

"Uh no. I have to make a run, if you talk to Jay..." Billie walks over to her desk. She loses her train of thought as she opens her top desk drawer.

"You wanted me to tell Jay?" Ruzek asks.

"What?" Billie asks, looking up at Ruzek.

"Did you want me to tell Jay something?" Ruzek asks.

"Oh yeah... Tell Jay to remember that time on the playground." Billie grabs something from her desk.

"That time on the playground? That's what you want me to tell Jay?" Ruzek asks confused.

"Yeah." Billie nods, walking towards the stairs.

"Okay." Ruzek shakes his head.

-

Billie pulls out her phone as she walks through the gate. She pulls up her little brother's number.

-

"Billie you're off on a case already?" Trudy asks, seeing Billie walk towards the door.

"Trudy!" Billie puts her phone away.

"You were going to leave without talking to your gal pal?" Trudy shakes her head.

"What? Of course not!" Billie scoffs, walking up to Trudy.

"What's Hank got you doing now?" Trudy asks.

"Personal." Billie shrugs.

"Be safe." Trudy nods.

"I will." Billie smiles, walking towards the doors again.

\--

Billie takes her phone out of her pocket and she calls her brother.

-

_"Hey Billie. What's up?" Luther answers his phone._

"Do you have Dad's number?" Billie asks, exiting the precinct.

_"Yeah I think so. I talked to him yesterday, he should still have the same number." Luther answers. "What's going on?"_

"I can't tell you right now. Its work related." Billie sighs.

_"Don't bullshit me Billie." Luther demands._

"I don't know enough of the details. I really can't tell you anything right now." Billie scoffs.

_"Billie Dad might be carrying. Just-"_ _Luther pauses._

"I know. Look I need to go, I love you." Billie reaches her car.

_"Yeah love you too." Luther hangs up._

_-_

Billie pulls out her car keys, she unlocks her car, and then she gets into her car closing the car door.

-

Billie's phone chimes when she receives a text from Luther.

-

Billie holds her breath as she calls the number Luther text her.

-

_"Yellow." A man answers._

_-_

Billie's body tenses when she hears her father's voice.

-

_"Anyone there?" The man asks._

"Stephen." Billie finally speaks.

_"Who is this?" Stephen asks._

"This is the daughter you never wanted, Billie." Billie states.

_"How did you get my number?" Stephen asks._

"We need to talk Stephen." Billie demands.

-

_Stephen doesn't answer._

_-_

"You pick the place or I'll track your phone and find you." Billie says.

_"You got a pen?" Stephen clears his throat._

"I'll remember it." Billie starts her car.


	20. Son of a bitch

"We need to talk Stephen." Billie demands.

-

_Stephen doesn't answer._

_-_

"You pick the place or I'll track your phone and find you." Billie says.

_"You got a pen?" Stephen clears his throat._

"I'll remember it." Billie starts her car.

\--

Billie pushes down her fears and her regret. As she pulls into an abandoned junkyard.

-

Typical of Stephen to pick a place like this to meet.

-

Billie parks her car in the lot, she gets ready to exit her car, and then her phone starts to ring.

-

The caller ID lights up the phone screen. Jay's picture shows up as he calls.

-

Billie ignores Jay's call leaving her phone in her car.

-

Probably not the best idea to leave her phone in the car. But Billie doesn't need her phone distracting anyone.

\--

Stephen stands outside of a big silver shed smoking a cigarette.

-

"Stephen." Billie approaches the shed.

"In here." Stephen nods, flicking his cigarette away.

-

Billie gestures for Stephen to lead the way.

-

Stephen opens a small door on the shed, Stephen walks in first, and then Billie follows leaving the door open.

-

Unbeknownst to Stephen there's a police camera across the street. Its range of view is wide enough the junkyard.

-

Billie looks over her shoulder towards the camera. She hopes whoever looks at it later will notice her.

-

"So what charges are putting on me now?" Stephen asks, his back is to Billie.

"The child support you still owe, is always enough to arrest you." Billie answers sarcastically.

-

Stephen chuckles as he walks over to a car he's stripping.

-

"I'm actually here to ask you about Richard Roberts. Who is also known as, _Rated R_ , on the streets... If you ask me that's the worst street name." Billie shakes her head.

-

Stephen sits down in a backless chair. He doesn't respond to Billie's comment.

-

Billie glances at the camera through the open door. She hopes she can still be seen from inside the shed.

-

"Look your drug use and drug trafficking is not my concern. But your boss or friend... Whomever the fuck he is, he's my concern." Billie states. "I know you don't give a fuck about me. But I- for the unfortunate irony I'm in- I need your help."

-

Stephen starts to laugh as he spins around in his chair to face Billie.

-

Billie's body tenses and then she forces herself to relax. When she looks down to see Stephen pointing a gun at her.

-

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Stephen asks, as he continues to laugh.

"No surprise you'd pull a gun on me." Billie rolls her eyes.

"I know you're wired. Why else would you even bring up R?" Stephen shakes his head.

"You honestly think I'm wired? You really think I'm that stupid? I know how fucking paranoid you are." Billie scoffs.

"You're a cop." Stephen states.

"Wow the drugs didn't fry that from your memory? I'm shook." Billie says sarcastically.

"You think I'm stupid or something? You only called me because you're setting me up." Stephen gets up from his chair.

"Oh please if you really thought that, you would've shot me already." Billie calls his bluff.

-

Stephen opens his mouth to speak. He's distracted by nearby firetruck sirens.

-

"You bitch!" Stephen shouts, lifting his gun to aim it at Billie.

-

Billie reaches into the back waistband of her pants, she grabs the gun Voight have her, and then she pulls her gun out with it aimed right at Stephen.

-

A woman is jogging on the sidewalk, across the street from the junkyard. She's lost in thought about an upcoming divorce case.

-

The sound of gun being fired goes off scaring the woman.

-

The woman looks around expecting to see gangbangers.

-

A second and third shot ring out seconds behind the first shot.

-

The woman pulls out her phone and dials **_911_**.


	21. Shot, shot, shot, shots

The sound of gun being fired goes off scaring the woman.

-

The woman looks around expecting to see gangbangers.

-

A second and third shot ring out seconds behind the first shot.

-

The woman pulls out her phone and dials 911.

-

**_"911 what is your emergency?" A dispatcher answers the line._ **

"Yes I heard gunfire." The woman frantically looks around. "I think it was gunfire anyway."

**_"Okay ma'am can you tell me where you are? Do you see any street signs indicating your location?" The dispatcher asks._ **

"Yeah I'm in-"

-

Another gunshot rings out.

-

The woman screams from fright.

-

**_"Ma'am I'm dispatching a unit to your location. I see you have your location on. Are you able to get somewhere safe until help arrives?" The dispatcher heard the gunshots in the background._ **

"My house is just a few feet- oh please hurry!" The woman starts running towards her home.

**_"Ma'am please remain on the line until help has arrived. Please remain calm and get yourself somewhere safe." The dispatcher calmly says._ **

"Okay!" The woman rushes into her home.

\--

Inside the shed is where the real story is.

-

"Son of a bitch." Billie rests her back against the metal wall.

-

Billie's breathing heavily as she looks down at her left shoulder.

-

"That bastard shot me." Billie scoffs.

-

Billie gets herself to her feet, her right hand is covering her left shoulder, and she looks down at Stephen.

-

"Fuck you." Billie sighs. "I've always hated you."

-

Billie starts walking toward the open shed door. Her plan is to get in her car and drive to Chicago med.

-

The fresh gravel under Billie's feet makes a loud rustling sound.

-

Billie stops walking to look at her shoulder.

-

Rustling from behind Billie gets her attention.

-

Billie turns around, gun still in her hand, and she shoots without hesitation.

-

A second man falls back against a far wall. He drops dead on the spot, his own gun falling from his limp hand.

-

"Of course you had backup." Billie scoffs. "Paranoid son of a bitch."

-

Billie groans as she starts walking to her car. The pain in her shoulder is starting to set in.

\--

Billie struggles a little to start her car at first. Once she has the car started she drives herself to Chicago med.

\--

Billie tries reaching for her phone to call Jay. But the blood on her hands makes the phone slip and fall to the car floor.

\--

Billie can't reach for her phone and drive at the same time. Leaving her no choice but to call Jay or Hank from the hospital.

-

Driving while bleeding is not something anyone would recommend. Although in this situation, knowing her job and knowing who she was dealing with. Billie is safer driving herself to the hospital, instead of waiting for someone to call **_911_**.

\--

Billie pulls up to the front of Chicago med, she parks her car quickly turning it off, and then she gets out to stumble her way through the doors.

-

"Alright Maggie I'm done for the day." Will smiles, zipping up his jacket.

"Are you going to see anyone now that you're done?" Maggie asks, with a knowing smile.

"No. I was planning on going home, possibly going to Molly's, and then going home again." Will shrugs.

"Mhm." Maggie shakes her head.

"What is with everyone today?" Will asks.

"I'm just saying, if you don't make a surprise visit you're a fool." Maggie smiles, walking towards a computer.

-

Will shakes his head as he walks towards the doors.


	22. One of her worst fears

"I'm just saying, if you don't make a surprise visit you're a fool." Maggie smiles, walking towards a computer.

-

Will shakes his head as he walks towards the doors.

-

A woman shrieks getting Will's attention.

-

Will looks up to see a bloodied Billie stumbling through the doors.

-

"Maggie!" Will shouts, rushing towards Billie.

"Oh hey Will." Billie smiles, as Will catches her.

"Billie what the hell happened to you?" Will asks, helping Billie walk towards an open chair.

"Family feud." Billie says sarcastically.

"Let me guess you lost?" Will asks, sitting Billie down.

"I won actually." Billie smirks.

"Billie! Oh my God!" Maggie exclaims as she rolls a wheelchair up to Billie.

"Hey Maggie. Can someone call-?" Billie's head starts to spin. "I think I'm about to faint."

-

Billie falls forward out of the chair onto Will.

-

Will struggles to catch Billie, he struggles more to pick Billie's dead weight up, and to put Billie into the waiting wheelchair.

-

"You want to clock back in?" Maggie asks, meeting Will's eyes.

"No. Have Dr. Choi do her cares. I need to call my brother and I need to get to-" Will pulls out his phone.

"Call Jay on the way! You have to tell Silver immediately!" Maggie shoves Will as she turns the wheelchair around.

"Right!" Will nods, rushing out of the hospital.

"Dr. Choi! You're needed for one of Chicago’s finest!" Maggie shouts, rolling Billie towards an open room.

"April some assistance transferring please!" Dr. Choi shouts, rushing to catch up with Maggie.

"Billie. Billie can you hear me? Will is going to get Silver and Grayson." Maggie informs Billie.

\--

"Okay Mr. Grayson time for your nap." Silver smiles, carrying Grayson into his room.

-

Grayson yawns as he's carried to his bed.

-

Silver pulls back the bed's covers before lying Grayson down.

-

Grayson curls up on his side when Silver lies him on his bed.

-

"You get some rest my love. You need it." Silver covers Grayson up with his blankets.

-

Grayson grabs his lullaby puppy, he pushes the belly making it play music, and then he holds it close to his chest.

-

"Have a good nap my love." Silver kisses Grayson's cheek.

-

Grayson closes his eyes as Silver walks out of his room.

-

Silver closes Grayson's bedroom door once she's left his room. The hope of a nap for herself is about to come true.

-

A knock on the door ruins Silver's hope.

-

"Dammit." Silver groans, walking to the front door.

-

A second more urgent knock follows a second after the first knock.

-

"Yeah! Yeah!" Silver says annoyed.

-

Silver opens the front door, not ready for what she's about to see.

-

Will is standing on the other side of the door. His face shows worry with some blood on his cheek, his coat is covered in blood, and he has his phone in his hand.

-

"What happened?" Silver asks, a gut feeling telling her whose blood is on Will.

"Silver it's Billie." Will sighs.

-

Silver's heart drops.

-

"Billie's been shot. She managed to get herself to Chicago med before I left. I've already called Jay and he's-" Will begins to explain everything.

"Throw your coat in the wash or that blood will be a permanent stain. Grayson is in his room napping. I don't care what you eat or where you sleep. You should take a shower and don't bitch about smelling feminine. I'll be back... I'll text you." Silver walks away from the door to put on her shoes.

-

Will enters Silver and Billie's house a little taken aback by Silver's calm demeanor. He's partially relieved by her bossiness, and her well thought out emergency planning.

-

"You have my number. Grayson's schedule is on the whiteboard wall, his formula is on the counter by the sink, and his medication list is in the notebook next to his formula. If you have any problems, and I mean any problems call me." Silver turns around to face Will.

"We'll be fine." Will nods, meeting Silver's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to obviously worry about Grayson. But my friend needs me and I know Grayson will be safe... I hope." Silver says honestly.

"That's fair." Will nods.

-

Silver sighs as she looks at Grayson's bedroom door.

-

"I've got Grayson. He'll be safe with me." Will rests his hand on Silver's arm.

-

Silver nods.

-

"Jay will be at the hospital too. He's also worried about Billie." Will says, trying his best to offer comfort.

-

Silver rolls her eyes with a small smile.

-

Will awkwardly shrugs.

-

"I should go." Silver says, walking out of the house.

-

Will sighs and he closes the front door. He makes sure to lock the deadbolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as we joke about how myself or my friend would react in certain situations. I honestly feel like in this situation of yes being shot and bleeding. My friend would be so causal about it to her friends or fellow mutual, because that's just how she is as a person.
> 
> Also I thought about Will hugging Silver before she left her house. (Yes he would have taken the bloody coat off prior to said hug). But once it all came together, I didn't feel like the hug would be properly placed in that moment. Who knows, maybe that hug will appear at a different time during this event...??


	23. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to rework parts of this chapter, I apologize if it is still confusing.

"Jay will be at the hospital too. He's also worried about Billie." Will says, trying his best to offer comfort.

-

Silver rolls her eyes with a small smile.

-

Will awkwardly shrugs.

-

"I should go." Silver says, walking out of the house.

-

Will sighs and he closes the front door. He makes sure to lock the deadbolt.

\--

Will takes off his coat and then he takes it to the laundry room.

\--

Will starts the washing machine, throwing his coat into the washer while adding the laundry detergent, and as Will starts closing the lid to the washer.

-

"Shit." Will sighs, noticing blood on his shirt.

-

Will takes off his shirt and he adds it to the washing machine. Then he closes the washing machine and he pulls out his phone.

-

"I shouldn't call her for-" Will talks himself out of calling.

-

Will's phone starts to ring in his hand.

-

"Silver?" Will's voice comes out panicked.

_"If you need a change of clothes, go into my room and get them."_ Silver calmly says.

"Your room?" Will asks confused. He closes his eyes, silently thanking a high power nothing is wrong.

_"Yeah. You know I lounge in men's clothing because they fit better."_ Silver justifies. _"It might be a bigger fit on you or slightly smaller. But I've got sweat pants and a hoodie in my closet."_

"Thanks." Will smiles to himself.

_"I'll keep you updated on-"_

"Yeah please do. I'll talk to you later." Will talks over top of Silver.

_"Hey Will-"_ Silver hesitates.

"Yeah?" Will asks.

_"I should go."_ Silver seems to change her mind.

"Silver hang on!" Will tries to keep her on the line.

-

_Silver doesn't respond._

_-_

"Silver I-"

-

The line cuts and a tone rings in Will's ear.

-

Will holds his breath as he pulls his phone from his ear.

-

"I'm here for you." Will says, to his lock screen.

\--

Will tucks his phone in his pocket, his heart feels heavy, and then he makes his way to Silver's room.

\--

Silver's room is on the other side of the house. The living room separates Silver's room and the guest room. From Billie and Grayson's rooms.

-

Will opens the door to Silver's room, and then he looks inside the room.

-

Will starts to feel embarrassed, like he shouldn't be looking in his female friend's room. He pushes the feeling down as he enters Silver's room.

-

Will flips the light switch on the wall.

-

Silver keeps her room dark at all times. It helps her decompress after a long day.

\--

Will walks over to Silver's bed where he finds two pictures sitting on her bedside dresser. He reaches for the two picture frames, and then he sits on Silver’s bed to stroll down memory lane.

-

The first picture is in a purple and green frame. The picture itself is of Will, Silver, Jay, and Billie. They're high school age Silver, and Billie are freshman, Jay is a sophomore, and Will is the big senior.

-

The background of the picture shows a couch, a wooden wall, and popcorn that's been thrown everywhere. The location is both Will and Jay's childhood home's basement. Or Silver's childhood home's basement.

-

It was another movie night for Billie, Silver, and Jay. It became a tradition for them every weekend. Even after high school they continued their movie weekend. Jay wanted to stay in touch with Silver and Billie. Their semi shared history being a big source of keeping in touch.

-

This night in the photo Will decided to crash the movie night. Jay bragged about how cool Silver and Billie are, Jay even bragged about an action movie he rented featuring Sean Connery, and the house being parent free for the night... Might have helped in convincing Will to hang out.

-

Will moves the frame closer to his face. He looks right at Silver noticing her big smile. Silver’s smile has always been his favorite thing about her... Well one of his favorite things.

-

Jay had claimed the couch, with Billie climbing on top of him to fight for the couch, and that left Will sitting on the floor with Silver next to him.

-

Jay has popcorn framing his head because of Billie. The two had been play fighting over said couch.

-

When the popcorn started flying Will’s attention was taken from the movie. He was in the process of looking over his shoulder at Jay and Billie. But his focus changed once again to Silver when he heard her giggling.

-

Silver had popcorn in her hair because of Jay, which had caused her to laugh. In the middle of the play fighting, Jay had pushed a popcorn bowl out of Billie's hands. The bowl ended up resting almost out of frame on Silver's knee.

-

The person responsible for the photo being taken is Silver's little brother. When her little brother found out about boys being in the house without their parents around. In typical sibling fashion Silver’s little brother had come down to the basement. Attempting to spy on Silver and her friends with a camera in hand. He was trying to get a picture of his sister Silver or her friends doing something they shouldn't.

-

Instead Silver's little brother captured a playful picture of Silver and her friends. Silver has always commented that it was her favorite picture.

-

Will would often agree it was his favorite photo as well. But not for the same reason as Silver. It was his favorite photo because of Silver and the memory he has of the moment.

\--

Will clears his throat as he looks at the other picture frame.

\--

This frame is a natural wood, and the photo inside is of Will and Silver. The picture was taken by Billie.

-

This particular picture they traveled to Wisconsin. The memory is bleak, because of family loss for both Silver and Billie. Will had tagged along because he had begun to hang out with Silver and Billie more often with Jay. Will and Jay also served as moral support for Silver and Billie.

-

The person who had taken the photo was Billie. While going through some things at her home, she had found an old camera a friend had given her. The memory card had room on it, so Billie decided to take random pictures to lighten everyone’s mood.

-

Silver suggested going to "the bluffs" for a good background. Given that it was summer, "the bluffs" would provide a beautiful background for photos.

-

While hanging out on “the bluffs” Billie had taken photos of Jay looking out at the town below, she took pictures of the trees surrounding the “bluffs”, and she even attempted to get a picture of Silver.

-

Silver wasn't one to have her photo taken. So Billie had to make several attempts for a decent picture moment.

-

Will had noticed Billie trying to get Silver's picture. He also noticed Silver's refusal of her picture being taken. He managed to intervene by sneaking up on Silver, bear hugging her from behind, and getting Silver to let her guard down.

-

Silver smiled with a giggle when Will hugged her, she folded her arms over Will's arms, and she didn't catch Billie taking their picture.

-

Billie made a joking comment of, "You guys look like an adorable couple."

\--

Coughing sounds from a baby monitor in Silver’s distracts Will from his memories.

-

Will puts the pictures back on Silver's dresser, he goes into Silver's closet grabbing a hoodie, and then he leaves Silver's room to check on Grayson.


	24. Our badass

At the hospital Dr. Choi has Billie in a room, Billie's has been placed on a stretcher, and the nurses are cutting her clothes off to examine her wounds.

-

"I see one gun shot in the shoulder." Dr. Choi says, lifting Billie's body. "No exit wound."

"Should we page up to surgery?" A nurse asks.

"Yes, immediately. We need to stop the bleeding and get this bullet out." Dr. Choi orders, pushing the gurney out of the room.

\--

Silver enters the hospital as they are transporting Billie.

-

"Ethan!" Silver yells, running towards Billie.

-

Maggie intercepts Silver.

-

"Maggie please!" Silver begs, trying to get to her friend.

"Let them take her. They need to remove the bullet." Maggie calmly says.

"Maggie how many times-?" Silver looks at Maggie.

"I don't know babe, there was too much blood." Maggie shrugs.

"Maggie." Silver sighs.

"Don't think like that! She will be okay!" Maggie sternly states.

-

Silver nods. Her thoughts racing to... what happens if the surgery goes wrong? What if Billie gets an infection? Can Silver raise Grayson on her own? Can Billie recover with Grayson around? What's the recovery going to be like? Will Billie be the same after this?

-

"Eleanor." Maggie snaps her fingers.

"Huh?" Silver looks at Maggie.

"Go outside and catch your breath babe." Maggie calmly walks Silver out of the hospital.

"Maggie I should-"

"Wait out her. I'll retrieve you when Billie's out of surgery." Maggie smiles.

"Okay." Silver nods.

"She's going to be fine. Billie is our badass." Maggie reassures Silver.

-

Silver smiles and she nods.

-

Maggie walks back into the hospital.

\--

Silver pulls out her phone and she calls Will.

-

" _Silver_?" Will answers the phone.

"If you need a change of clothes, go into my room and get them." Silver says, after seeing Billie and the blood. The blood might've gotten on to his shirt.

_"Your room?"_ Will asks confused.

-

Silver smiles amused, Will might be too chicken to enter her room.

-

"Yeah... You know I lounge in men's clothing because they fit better." Silver justifies. "It might be a bigger fit on you or slightly smaller. But I've got sweat pants and a hoodie in my closet."

_"Thanks."_ Will says.

"I'll keep you updated on-"

_"Yeah please do. I'll talk to you later."_ Will talks over top of Silver.

-

Silver rolls her eyes at Will talking over her. She bounces her knee as she debates her next sentence.

-

"Hey Will-" Silver hesitates, as she holds her breath.

_"Yeah?"_ Will asks.

"I should go." Silver shakes her head. She decides not to say it.

_"Silver hang on!"_ Will tries to keep her on the line.

-

Silver looks up to see Maggie walking towards her. She hangs up her phone, tucking it in her pocket, and she stands up as Maggie gets closer.

-

"She's just finishing surgery." Maggie smiles, taking Silver's hand.

"So she's okay?" Silver asks, squeezing Maggie's hand.

"She needed a transfusion, and they had to get the bullet out. Yes she's doing fine." Maggie nods.

"How long until I can see her?" Silver asks.

"I'll get you in an hour. Once Billie is in recovery and she's awake." Maggie looks at her watch.

"Thank you Maggie." Silver sighs.

"Here comes Mr. Perfect." Maggie smiles, looking over Silver's shoulder.

-

Silver turns around to see Jay rushing towards the hospital entrance.

-

"Jay!" Silver yells.

-

Jay turns his head hearing his name called.

-

Silver waves Jay over.

-

"I should go check on Billie." Maggie smiles.

"Okay." Silver nods.

"Silver!" Jay says relieved.

"Billie's finishing in surgery now. She's okay Jay." Silver reassures him.

"Okay." Jay nods, he turns away from Silver.

"Jay our girl is okay. She will be okay." Silver rests her hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Yeah... I know..." Jay sniffles.

"Maggie will get us when we can see Billie." Silver squeezes Jay's shoulder.

"Silver do you know who-?" Jay looks at Silver.

"I have an idea." Silver nods.

-

Jay shakes his head.


	25. Small fight

"Silver do you know who-?" Jay looks at Silver.

"I have an idea." Silver nods.

-

Jay shakes his head.

-

"Jay-"

"Voight shouldn't have let Billie go alone! She told us-!" Jay says angrily.

"Jay breathe." Silver tries to calm Jay down. Or at least keep him level headed.

"She clearly needed backup! This wasn't a safe- she wasn't safe! Billie wasn't safe!" Jay shouts loudly.

-

Pedestrians outside awkwardly glance at Jay and Silver.

-

"Jay! Hey!" Silver gently grabs Jay's shoulders.

"I couldn't keep her safe." Jay whispers, tears filling his eyes.

"Jay this isn't on you." Silver calmly says. "Billie's life- as long as he was still breathing. I'm afraid life would've forced Billie towards this path regardless."

"But I could've been there to help her!" Jay argues, his voice cracking.

"Jay if you would've been with her you might be in a bed next to her. Or worst case scenario we'd be standing over your body!" Silver says harshly.

-

Jay turns his head away from Silver.

-

"Do not think that I'm okay with happened to my best friend. Because I'm not!" Silver snaps. "I just know our paths in life, and Billie reached the end of hers. There was no changing that for her."

-

Jay takes in a deep breath.

-

"I can't have this conversation with you." Silver shakes her head. She walks away from Jay, before her emotions boil over too.

"Silver!" Jay tries stopping her. He sighs as he hangs his head.

"Jay." Maggie touches his shoulder.

-

Jay turns around to face Maggie.

-

"Where's Silver?" Maggie asks confused.

"She went for a walk." Jay shrugs.

"Okay... Well you can see Billie now." Maggie looks around for Silver. "You know what I'll wait for her. You go ahead and see Billie."

"Are you sure?" Jay asks.

"Yeah." Maggie nods.

"Okay." Jay says, walking towards the hospital entrance.

\--

Maggie glances down at her watch to check the time. When she looks up again she sees Silver.

-

"Silver there you are!" Maggie sighs.

"What? What's wrong?" Silver panics.

"Nothing sweetie. You can go visit Billie, Jay just went up to see her." Maggie smiles.

-

Silver makes a face at the mention of Jay.

-

"What happened with Billie's Mr. Perfect?" Maggie asks, hand on her hip.

"Since when did Jay officially become-?"

"Oh please girl. You know you and big red are meant for each other." Maggie scoffs.

"Since when?" Silver scoffs. "And since when did Will become big red?"

"Billie came up with that." Maggie giggles. 

Silver rolls her eyes, "I should've known."

"Don't tell you don't remember why big red started working here. You have to remember the day you saw him again." Maggie smiles.

"Okay I think I'm going to visit my wounded friend. This matchmaking of yours is ridiculous." Silver shakes her head.

"You're the one who ships Jay and Billie." Maggie reminds Silver.

"I'm not discussing this right now." Silver shakes her head.

"Good because you're wasting time. Go see our girl, she needs you." Maggie nudges Silver.

"I will." Silver smiles, making her way towards the hospital entrance.

-

Maggie smiles to herself as she follows Silver into the hospital.

-

"Oh Maggie." Silver turns on her heel.

"Yes?" Maggie looks up at Silver.

"How high is Billie?" Silver asks, snickering a little.

-

Maggie giggles.


	26. Firm grip

"Oh Maggie." Silver turns on her heel.

"Yes?" Maggie looks up at Silver.

"How high is Billie?" Silver asks, snickering a little.

-

Maggie giggles.

\--

"Billie." April whispers, leaning over Billie's bed.

-

Billie jumps and then her eyes open.

-

"April." Billie inhales deeply through her nose. "That hurt a little."

"Do you need more pain reliever?" April asks, looking at Billie's machines.

"No... Actually I feel pretty good." Billie mumbles. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Honey you were shot." April reminds Billie.

"Oh shit... That's right..." Billie giggles. "Where was I-? Oh shit... My shoulder!"

"Billie you have some visitors, are you up for seeing them?" April asks, trying her best not to laugh.

"Visitors? Who came to see me?" Billie lifts her head up from her pillow. "People like me?"

"Silver and Jay are-"

"Jay? Hot damn! Oh of course I want to see that fine ass!" Billie giggles. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"I'll send them in." April giggles, she looks at Billie's door with a nod.

"Billie!" Jay rushes into the room.

-

April adjusts Billie's bed so she's sitting up.

-

"Hey sexy." Billie smiles.

-

Jay blushes.

-

"At least she isn't in pain." Silver smiles.

-

Jay looks at the door to see Silver there.

-

"What's up Jay? Hey Billie." Silver walks over to Billie's bed.

"Silver did you know I was shot?" Billie asks, looking at Silver.

"Yeah Will told me." Silver nods.

"Oh big red! Did you hit that yet?" Billie asks, giggling a little.

"Excuse me?" Silver laughs caught off guard.

"You like Will?" Jay asks, looking at Silver surprised.

"I never-" Silver shakes her head.

"There's been tension between them ever since-" Billie loses her train of thought.

-

Jay furrows his brow as he looks at Billie.

-

Silver looks at Billie with wide eyes.

-

"Billie! Hey you're awake!" Dr. Choi greets as he enters Billie's room.

"Ethan!" Billie smiles. "Sorry I mean Dr. Choi."

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Choi asks, standing at the foot of Billie's bed.

"I feel pretty good." Billie smiles.

"Good. Do you need anything?" Dr. Choi smiles.

"I could use a handsome guy for company. Oh wait he's already here!" Billie laughs, as she touches Jay's hand.

"Oh boy." Silver smiles, as she looks at Jay.

-

Jay avoids eye contact while he chuckles.

-

"Looks like the pain killer is working." Dr. Choi chuckles.

"Oh actually I think I'm having a hard time breathing." Billie rests her hand on her chest.

"Tell me your symptoms." Dr. Choi crosses his arms.

"What's wrong?" Jay asks, looking at Billie concerned.

"I don't know but you aren't making it any easier." Billie winks at Jay. "You take my breath away."

"Oh my god." Silver face palms, from the secondhand embarrassment.

-

Jay looks at Silver unamused.

-

"Okay I think I'm going to-" Dr. Choi points over his shoulder.

"Yeah she's fine, if anything happens we'll-" Silver nods.

"What? That wasn't funny?" Billie shrugs.

"Girl you need to chill." Silver snickers.

-

Billie pouts.

-

"Are you finished?" Jay asks, looking at Billie.

"Jay can you check my bandage?" Billie asks, pointing to her shoulder.

"Sure what's wrong?" Jay asks, pulling up the sleeve on Billie's gown.

"Do you want him to poke it?" Silver asks sarcastically.

"You _can_ stick your fingers in me anytime." Billie smirks at Jay.

"Oh my god." Jay laughs.

"Okay I think I'm going home. Good luck with her." Silver sighs. "Billie I'll give Grayson your love."

"Okay." Billie nods. "I'm sleepy."

"You should probably rest." Jay nods.

"Behave you two." Silver points at Jay and Billie.

"Tell Will I said hey." Jay smiles.

"I will." Silver nods, she pulls out her phone.

-

Silver tries to lift her phone to check the time, instead she fumbles her phone, and then she drops her phone allowing it to bounce off of her foot.

-

Jay chuckles as Silver's phone slides under Billie's bed, the phone rests at Jay's feet, and then he bends over to retrieve Silver's phone.

-

"Thanks apparently I have-" Silver's eyes widen as she starts to laugh.

-

Billie sits up on her bed and she leans forward.

-

Jay stands up straight, he turns around with big eyes, and then he stares at Billie.

-

"That's a firm ass." Billie laughs.

"Oh my god... Can someone send back up? Please..." Silver jokingly asks, as she looks at the hall.

"That happened..." Jay clears his throat with a blush.

"Maybe I should stay... For your protection Jay." Silver cringes.

"No. You have Grayson. Will's great with kids but you know-" Jay shrugs.

-

Silver nods as she fights the laughter that's building inside of her.

-

"I can't take my eyes off of her apparently." Jay playfully glares at Billie.

-

Silver laughs as Billie innocently shrugs.

-

Silver's phone starts to ring in Jay's hand.

-

"Speaking of." Jay hands Silver her phone.

"Grayson's probably awake. Okay Billie seriously _behave_!" Silver scolds her friend.

-

Billie waves Silver away.

-

Silver's phone continues to ring.

-

"Shit! Okay I'm going!" Silver rushes out of Billie's room.

-

Jay glares at Billie.

-

Billie giggles as the drugs lull her to sleep.

-

Jay shakes his head as he sits in an open chair near Billie's bed.


	27. You okay?

Coughing sounds from a monitor distracting Will from his memories.

-

Will puts the pictures back on Silver's dresser, he goes into Silver's closet grabbing a hoodie, and then he leaves Silver's room to check on Grayson.

\--

Will smiles a little amused with himself. After all of these years, he's always thought about Silver. Each time it's different, yet it seems to gradually build to something.

-

Will walks up to Grayson's bedroom door, he carefully opens the bedroom door, and he looks inside Grayson's room.

-

Grayson's still sound asleep in his bed. A tickle in his throat made him cough over the monitor.

-

Will closes Grayson's bedroom, he quietly walks away from Grayson's room, and then he checks the time on his phone.

-

It's been an hour and a half since Will last spoke to Silver.

-

Will pulls up Silver's number, he attempts to call Silver, and then he stops himself.

\--

Sure it's been almost two hours already since they last spoke. But everything is fine right? Silver would've called if something was wrong.

-

So why is Will anxious about calling Silver to check on her? 

-

Maybe something happened to Silver No. Nothing could happen to Silver. She wouldn't let anything happen for Grayson's sake.

-

Will should put his phone away. He's just being ridiculous. No... Overly cautious sounds better. 

-

Yeah Will's just being overly cautious.

\--

Will looks down at his phone, he really starts to panic when he realizes he's already dialed Silver's number, and the phones been ringing this whole time.

-

Maybe it went right to voicemail to save Will the embarrassment...

-

Will lifts his phone up to his ear hoping to hear ringing or at least voicemail.

\--

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... Shit!" Silver nervously says._

_-_

Will silently snickers.

-

_"Will? Hello? Is everything okay? Is Grayson awake? Are you okay?" Silver asks, a million questions racing through her mind._

"Silver hey!" Will answers calmly.

-

_Silver sighs relieved._

_-_

"I accidentally-" Will starts to explain and then he hesitates.

_"You accidentally what?" Silver asks confused._

"How's Billie?" Will asks, trying to change the subject.

_"She grabbed your brother's ass." Silver says amused._

"Wow! She does not do well on the pain medication." Will says, slight amusement in his voice.

_"Uh no she does not do well on them." Silver giggles. "How are things at home?"_

"Oh I'm fine. I mean Grayson- Grayson is fine. Will cringes.

_"Will I'm aware you are fine." Silver states, a hint of sarcasm in her tone._

"Grayson is fine too." Will chuckles.

_"I should be home in maybe ten minutes." Silver says. "Thank you for watching Grayson by the way."_

"Oh yeah that's no problem. I love the kid." Will smiles.

_"We appreciate you." Silver says happily. "I'll let you go, I'll see you when I get home."_

"Okay." Will nods, hanging up the phone.

-

Will put his phone in his pocket. He walks into the laundry room to put his clothes into the dryer.

\--

15 minutes go by when the front door opens.

-

Will tries to _casually_ approach the front door to greet Silver.

-

"Hey." Silver smiles a little.

"Hey, everything okay?" Will asks, taken aback by Silver's change in mood.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just everything... It's all sinking in right this second." Silver shrugs it off. "Um I think I'm going to lie down. Thank you again for your help."

"Yeah... My clothes are drying right now. So I'll-" Will points over his shoulder.

"Will would you talk to me?" Silver closes her eyes while she asks her question.

"Sure." Will nods.


	28. His reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to rewrite this at least three times, I don't know why I struggled so hard to get my original idea out of my head. I just hope that in conveys the message I am after, and of course I hope it makes sense.

"Will would you talk to me?" Silver closes her eyes while she asks her question.

"Sure." Will nods.

"Thanks." Silver sighs, walking towards her room.

"Are you sure everything is-?" Will asks as he follows Silver.

"I just- I'm tired and I could use a distraction." Silver shrugs it off.

-

Will nods knowing better than to push the issue.

\--

Silver and Will walk into Silver's room together, they walk over to her bed, and then Silver lies down on her bed while Will sits next to her on the bed.

-

"So how is Billie?" Will asks, looking down Silver.

"High." Silver giggles.

"I can only imagine." Will chuckles.

"Billie's herself at least, but now she's got a bullet wound in her shoulder." Silver shrugs, staring at nothing.

"Do you want to talk about something else?" Will asks, leaning towards Silver.

"Please." Silver looks up at Will.

"While you were gone I was looking at these old photos you keep by your bed." Will looks at Silver's dresser.

"Oh god those photos." Silver cringes, her cheeks turning pink.

"It got me thinking as I went down memory lane." Will smiles.

"Thinking about what?" Silver asks, scrunching up her nose.

"There's something I've always meant to tell you. Before we all went our separate ways." Will looks down at Silver.

"You mean Jay going off to war, you disappearing to seek out medical school, and Billie and I got stuck here." Silver says sadly.

-

Will sighs as he moves down on the bed to lie next to Silver.

-

Silver is resting on her side. She meets Will's eyes as he rolls onto his side to face her.

-

"Well to be fair all of you had better luck than me." Will points out.

"How so?" Silver asks confused. "You and Jay got to leave this awful place.

"Yeah we left but you became a nurse, Billie became a cop... Even Jay became a cop when he came home, and I messed up my life." Will sighs. 

"I guess that's a fair point." Silver frowns.

"I did try to turn my life around though." Will tries to turn things positive.

Silver yawns, "Sorry... Sorry..."

"It's okay you had a draining day." Will smiles.

"Keep talking. What point are you trying to make?" Silver clears her throat.

"Do you remember our reunion?" Will asks, trying to cut to the chase.

-

Silver thinks for a moment and then she makes a face in confusion.

-

"Close your eyes." Will smiles.

"Okay..." Silver closes her eyes.

"My face is bloody and bruised I've walked into Chicago med for help, Maggie's looking to assign me a nurse, and when I looked behind Maggie I knew who I wanted to help me." Will sets the scene. "I said to Maggie-"

-

**"Silver." Will smiles.**

**"Huh?" Maggie says confused. "Silver? Honey there's no one here-"'**

**"Silver. I want Silver to help me." Will points over Maggie's shoulder.**

**Maggie looks behind her, "You mean Eleanor?"**

**"Eleanor..." Will repeats with another smile. "Uh yeah, her... Please."**

**"Okay go to room 3." Maggie nods confused.**

**-**

"Oh yes I remember! I was so confused when Maggie called me Silver. Everyone at the hospital knew me as Eleanor." Silver giggles.

"You'll always be Silver to me." Will smiles. "Anyway as I was saying."

-

**The fabric curtain is pulled back getting Will's attention.**

**-**

**Will looks at the door to see an old friend standing there in awe.**

**-**

**"Hey beautiful." Will smiles.**

**"Will?" Eleanor asks, a wave of different emotions hitting her. "Is this really?"**

**-**

**Eleanor cautiously approaches Will. His appearance is drastically different from the last time they saw each other.**

**-**

**"It's the same Will... Just a cleaner version." Will chuckles.**

**"Wow... Cleaner is one way to..." Eleanor giggles, cupping Will's face.**

**-**

**Will is clean shaven with his hair styled down and swept back. A more "professional" look than his more "rugged" beard and wild hair.**

**-**

"No offense over your clean look. But-" Silver rests her hand on the bed between her and Will.

-

Will picks up Silver's hand and he rests it on his cheek.

-

"I prefer this look." Silver giggles, Will's stubble feeling rough under her hand.

"Yeah me too." Will chuckles.

"Hey remind me how the _Silver_ thing started again." Silver opens her eyes to look at Will.

"Uh Jay or I... I think made a comment about some girl being pretty." Will looks down as he tries to remember.

"No! We thought Billie was dating someone!" Silver snaps her finger, she removes her hand from Will's cheek, and then she rests her hand on the bed between her and Will.

"Oh yeah! Jay had said something along the lines of, **"That doesn't surprise me because you're really beautiful."** Will quotes.

"And I said, **"Yeah Billie's like gold and average toads like me come in second** _."_ Silver rolls her eyes.

"To which I said, **"There's nothing wrong with Silver."** Will smiles.

"You've called me Silver ever since." Silver nods, looking away from Will as she gets lost in thought.

-

Will smiles as he watches Silver think.

-

"I'm sorry I keep distracting from your point." Silver looks at Will, her head empty of any thoughts.

"That's okay." Will chuckles.

"Oh if I fall asleep right now... I'm sorry." Silver cringes, as she closes her eyes.

"I will understand." Will nods. "As I was saying-"

-

**"So what happened?" Eleanor asks, stepping back to look over Will's face.**

**"An unhappy customer." Will forces a smile.**

**"Please tell me this isn't some under the table-"**

**-**

**Will looks down.**

**-**

**"Will! What the hell?" Eleanor rests her hands on her hips.**

**"I am a legitimate doctor! I just haven't found a hospital to work at." Will shrugs.**

**"So what brings you home?" Eleanor asks, shaking her head.**

**"I needed a place to stay and I knew Jay was here." Will says, as he watches Eleanor.**

**"Jay tell you that he and Billie work together?" Eleanor asks, as she puts on rubber gloves.**

**"No way." Will smiles.**

**"Mhm." Eleanor nods with a smile.**

**"No wonder he stayed." Will chuckles. "I guess he found _his reason to stay_."**

**"What about you?" Eleanor asks, as she gathers her equipment. "Are you going to stay or are you going to keep moving?"**

**-**

Silver sighs deeply as sleep takes over.

-

Will smiles as he's pulled from his thoughts. He slowly sits up to quietly leave the room and let Silver sleep.

-

Silver slides her hand on the bed to tuck it under her pillow while she sleeps.

-

"I found my reason to stay too." Will whispers to Silver.

-

Will leans towards Silver, he hesitates for a moment, and then he kisses her forehead.

-

Silver scrunches up her nose at the rough hairs on Will's jaw and cheeks.

-

Will carefully gets up from Silver's bed and then he walks out of the room.


End file.
